You Never Really Cared
by Shinigami Akumu
Summary: Duo can't get rid of the nightmares, and Heero isn't helping any. Does that guy have any feelings at all? Duo is on a personal mission to find out. Warning: Yaoi and Relena bashing. I'm not giving anything else away, though.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing...cries

You Never Really Cared

_The Beginning: Chapter One_

It was just another cold, rainy night in the safehouse, or, at least it felt that way. I hadn't opened the door to see and there were only a few windows throughout the place in choice spots. We can't risk being seen; A surprise attack might mean the end of us. There was nothing to do now, either. Except maybe homework from my old school, but do you think I'd actually DO it? It's not like I can turn it in at this school. We never stay in one school long enough for anyone to care anyways. And here I am, lazing about on the couch. There's nothing on T.V., the few books around here bore me, there's no games, and no one to talk to. Bored Duo unhappy Duo; everyone knows that. But what can I say? Wufei is up in his room doing his meditation-whatevers and Quatre and Trowa are upstaris doing...I don't even want to know. What does Quat see in Mr.Silent anways? And Heero, he's always on that damn laptop when he has "free time." I can only guess what he's doing-looking up stuff for the next mission. Geez, doesn't that guy ever get enough of the fighting? Of the killing? I know I've had more than enough, but I have to keep going. They need me. Well...Heero doesn't need me. He doesn't need anyone, and he's made that clear. To my face. Several times.

To hell with what he says. I bounced over to him in my usual overly-happy-on-a-sugar-rush way. "Heeeee-chan! Whatcha doi-"

"Shut up, baka." Typical Heero response to me.

"C'mooon Heero! Don't you want to DO something?"

"I am doing something." He shrugs.

"But what about something FUN?" I was still bouncing around. I can't help it.

He looked up at me strangly. "...fun? I don't have time for...fun. I need to know the details of the mission." He sounded as if he had never heard of fun before in his life. And actually, i wouldn't doubt it.

I sighed and slowly walked back to the couch, plopping onto it. _Why does he always do that to me..?_ Tap tap. Click. Tap tap tap tap. Click click. After a moment of listening to him type constantly, I gave myself something to do. When he typed I would tap my fingers on the glass vase on my right and when he clicked on the mouse I would tap my boot on the hard wood floor. It was quite fun. It made for some interesting music and when Heero caught onto my game he would change rapidly and do everything much quicker just to see if I could keep up. And I did, for a while. My foot got tired and I gave up. I wonder if he was even typing any real words? When i had stopped and turned my head to look at him, I could have sworn I saw a small smile on his face. But when I blinked, it was gone. _Were you smiling at me? Heero Yuy? Smile? Nah.._

I must have fallen asleep after a while, because I was awoken by being kicked to the floor. In about 2.5 seconds, my gun was out and pointing at the offender of my sleep. Unfortunately, he was already pointing a gun at me. Can you guess who? Heero, of course.

I lowered my gun and sighed. "Thanks for being so gentle."

"Hn." He lowered his gun. "Dinner is ready." _I guess he kicked me because he couldn't risk touching me with his hands. He has very nice hands, though...all rough and everything, but imagine the things they could do-_

"Maxwell! Are you going to eat or stand there and drool while you watch us?" Wufei was scowling as usual. I don't think his meditation really helps him any. But I'd never tell him that.

WasI drooling, though? I wiped my chin and sure enough, my sleeve was wet with it. I grined and sat down. "Whatcha make today, guys?" Of course,I asked this while piling everything onto my plate.

Quatre smiled. "Heero made dinner tonight."

I stopped amid shoveling food into my mouth and asked, "Re-ry?" Heero simply nodded. I swallowed the food and grined again. "I'm honored. And this is good! You should cook every night Hee-chan!"

"Hn."

"It's not really fair to make him do it all the time," Quatre added shyly. "I mean, would you like to clean the toliet every week, Duo?"

I made a face. "No way!"After that, it got quiet. We all just ate silently, which was unusual, mostly because I was always running my big mouth. I was extra troubled today, though. All I could do was stare at him. He ate silently with perfect posture and perfect manners. _Is the perfect soldier perfect at everything?_

"Aren't you going to eat, Duo? What's wrong?"

"Ahhh..." I just noticed that everyone had finished except me. "Actually, Quat, I don't really want to. I think Hee-chan put too much of somethin' in it." I grinned.

Wufei glared at my food, then at me. "It tasted fine to me, Maxwell."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I don't like everything you like Wu-man."

"Don't call me that."

"Fiiiiine." And with thatI grinned, excused myself, and headed up to my room, which, wasn't just my room. Trowa and Quatre shared, Wufei insisted on his own room and I was always with Heero. I scretly think he gets more tired of me every day. Which isn't really a secret. He usually just says it to my face. _Doesn't he have any feelings? _

With yet another sigh I plopped onto my bed, fully dressed, and just fell asleep.

I awoke not much later when Heero entered our room. I yawned and slowly sat up. "Woah...I'm still dressed."

"Baka."

"Yeah, yeah.." I took off my boots and my socks, then my shirt and pants."Nite, Hee-chan!"

"Hn.."

Then I fell back onto my bed and tried to fall asleep again. I couldn't. Heero always did that to me. He makes me think more than I'd like to. "Hee-chan?"

"Shut up. Go to sleep."

"But I can't sleep!"

"Try harder."

I sighed. "Man, aren't you good for anything?" I muttered.

"Hn."

Eventually,I did fall asleep. It took way longer than I wanted it to, and it may have been better if I haven't have to gone to sleep at all.

_The Maxwell church towered over me...and I was walking closer. _

_"Duo! Duo!"_

_Who's calling me?_

_"There you are Duo!"_

_Sister Hellen? _

_"It's time to eat, where have you been? No, Niobi, don't touch that!" I saw her run back into the church. And I stopped. A familiar sound could be heard. In the next second, the Maxwell church burst into flames and I could hear her scream...butI couldn't move. "Sister Hellen! Father Maxwell! Where are you!" I ran towards what was left of the buring church, but the screams were no more. I ran into the fire; no pain could be felt. I dug through the ash and broken boards looking for someone, anyone. _

_At last I found a hand...a broken, bloody, lifeless hand, but I continued to uncover the person. I pulled the remnants of a chair off her head...and it was Sister Hellen. I heard another scream-was it me? Her entire body was soaked in blood. Her legs were bending the wrong ways. And her arms just lay there, lifeless. Her face was pale, and still as stone. I held onto her tightly and let tears stream down my face. _

_"Du...Duo..." I jumped. She's alive! I can save her! "B-Boys...don't cry...r-remember..?_

_I nodded over and over, and wiped my eyes...with blood stained arms. I was soaked in Sister Hellen's blood. "S-Sister Hellen...?" I shook her. She didn't move. I touched her face...she did not blink. She was dead. I screamed._

I screamed and jumped out of bed, but my legs would not hold me. I fell right to the floor. Within seconds, Heero was at my side, trying to drag me to my feet. Why no sympathy? Well, this has happened many times before, and I guess they're used to it. Everyone else had gathered in my room by now.

"Why won't you tell us what your nightmares are, Duo? Maybe we could help you..."

I shook my head. "I don't think so, Quat." Quatre frowned. Before, I only used to get these nightmares of my past every now and then...but lately, it happened every night. I have no control. _Does it have anything to do with Heero?_

I climbed back into bed to show them that I was just fine, and I gave them my trade-mark grin. "Nite guys!" They mumbled their good nights and left. Heero stood where he was for a moment, then flicked off the light and went back to his bed. I snuggled into the blanket...and realized that I was shaking like crazy. I could remember the destruction of the Maxwell church like it was yesterday...but the tears would not come...because boys don't cry.

I'm not sure if I should keep this in first person or switch to third. let me know what you think!


	2. Losing Control

You Never Really Cared

eeeee! A special thanks to alonelyshadow for being the first to review! D I'm so glad you like it! It gets a little sad in this one, but I love Duo, so don't worry. S'not a death fic... >.> ha ha

_Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter and applies to all._

_Losing Control: Chapter 2_

The next day I had big bags under my eyes. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night thanks to my nightmare. I mean, when you have a nightmare, you don't want to go back to sleep, do you? I slowly crawled out of bed and headed for the shower. Unfortunately, when I got to the door, someone was already in there. So, ready to tell whoever it was to get their ass out, I knocked.

"What?" It was Heero. My voice choked in my throat. _I caught Heero in the shower! I must be up so early...wait...Heero in the shower...mmm... _"I said, what do you want?"

"Oh-er-um...hurry up. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Phew." I went back into our room and sat on my bed. And then it came to me. _I wonder what Heero smells like._ So, with nothing better to do, I went and laid down on his bed, on my stomach. I smelled his pillow...and was in heaven. Luscious strawberries with a hint of something I could not identify. The smell intoxicated me and I wanted to lay there forever to keep taking it in. It was like a drug...and I wanted more of it than just what was faintly on his pillow.

"What the hell are you doing Duo?" I jumped out of the bed and landed on the floor. It was Heero, out of the shower. He was in nothing but a towel. _Oh, Shinigami...he caught me...and he's in a towel! _I almost drooled.

"I wasn't doing anything! About time you got out of there!" I jumped up, took my stuff and ran to the bathroom. I could hear Heero mumble "Baka." as I ran.

After I had gotten out, I made a decision. I wanted Heero to notice me. Musing doesn't do me any good. So, I went to breakfast with my hair down and wet, my body half naked in a towel. They all stared at me-except Heero. He was just eating his food as if it was nothing new. Figures. So, what could I do except try again?

"Hee-chan, give me the katsup."

"Hn." He grabbed the katsup and gave it to me, only looking at me for a moment. He wasn't shocked or thrilled or anything. _Dammit._

"Maxwell, why did you come to breakfast like THAT?"

"Shut up, Wu-man." I was annoyed. Quatre actually kept his mouth shut. I guess he could tell how I was feeling. Damn space heart. _I wonder what else he knows._ I finished my food as quickly as I could and went upstairs, then changed my clothes and braided my hair. I sighed. After staring at my grim reflection in the mirror, I went downstairs and decided to try again to get Heero's attention. I couldn't expect much after one shot.

"Hee-chan, wanna play cards?" He was on his laptop again and I knew what answer I would get.

"No."

"C'mon! You never want to do anything!"

"I'm busy."

"You're always busy!"

"There's always a mission. And we start our new school tomorrow."

"So what? How come you never do anything with me?"

"Because I'm BUSY!"

"But Heero-"

"_Duo, just shut the hell up and go away!_"

I couldn't speak. He looked so angry it made me want to cry. All I could do was whisper, "...fine..." and I ran upstairs to our room. I slammed the door behind me and threw myself onto my bed, smacking my head against something hard.

"Itai..." I rubbed my forehead, then smacked it for saying a Japanese word. I'd picked up a lot from Heero, but right now, I hated myself for it. What I had knocked my head against was the case that held my knife. I kept it under my pillow along with my gun. And then I was angry all over again. _Every time I see you…I don't want this pain._ _Heero, you don't care about me! You never will._ I took my knife and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I drew my knife out of its case slowly, but I was not shaking; I was not afraid. I'd done before, long ago…but I thought I was done with it. I could dimly see my reflection in the blade, but I didn't care to look for long. I put the cool steel to my wrist and dragged it across slowly, pushing it into my skin as far as I could. The blood pooled like a giant bubble and then spilled down. And it was then that I realized that I didn't want to die, I had a war to fight. Just to bleed, to punish myself. To punish Heero, in an indirect way, even though he wouldn't even care if he knew. I cut all over my arm many, many times...I watched the blood spill to the ground. When I started to get a little dizzy, I knew I had to stop. I liked this and hated it at the same time. It was wonderful and horrible. It hurt like hell, yet it was painless.

I bandaged my arm slowly and carefully. It hurt so much. But I knew it was alright now. Blood was already soaking through the white gauze, but that was alright, too. I wear all black. After that, I cleaned up the blood as best I could. _They can't know what I'm doing. _I went back to my room slowly...how long had I been in the bathroom? Checking the clock, it had to have been a half hour, at least. I plopped into bed and fell fast asleep again.

"Get UP, Maxwell! Dinner's ready!" Wufei yelled and yelled but I didn't feel like getting up.

"I'm not hungry, Wu."

"..." He glared. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothin'. Just sleepy." I rolled over so I didn't have to look at him.

"Quatre said he felt something bad...was that you?"

"Noooope."

"...right." He left the room and went downstairs. Probably to tell the others._ Watch them all come flooding into my room like the world is ending_. Surprisingly, they did not come. I was left alone. I'm not sure whether I liked it or not. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep, where another nightmare was waiting for me.

_Heero was walking down a long, never-ending hallway. There were doors on each side, all closed, except one. He cautiously turned left and entered the room. It was dark, yet you could see. And there I was, lying on the floor, in a puddle of my own blood. My wrists were slashed deeply. Heero ran to me and held me close. I smiled at him weakly._

_"Duo...no, Duo...don't die on me...please...I need you...please don't die...you'll be okay...you have to be okay..." He continued whispering that it would be alright. His eyes were shut tightly and he was crying. When he at last looked down at me, I did not move. I was dead._

I did not scream when I awoke this time. It wasn't a nightmare because it was scary...it was a nightmare because I knew Heero would never feel that way about me. He would not care if I died. I looked to his bed, and he was in it, sleeping peacefully. Not that it mattered. I got up and set off for the shower.

When I peeled off the bandages, I had to be extremely slow. The dried blood flaked to the floor and as I pulled the gauze off, it reopened the cuts. I sighed and just hopped into the shower. They stung, but I didn't much care.

After I got out, I got dressed, bandaged the cuts, brushed and braided my hair, and attempted to make breakfast for myself. It didn't work very well. I burned the bacon and messed up the eggs. Even my toast was burnt. So I gave up on that and just ate cereal. It wasn't too bad. I gathered up my backpack and all the school stuff I could need for our new school. I pulled my hat onto my head, and left. I knew I'd be really early, but who cares? They probably wouldn't even notice that I had left.

I took my time walking there, and was certainly careful about it. I couldn't have anyone finding us. The trees were all turning yellow and red. I liked winter better, though. It was the season of death. Trees become bare and plants die. Animals leave for somewhere warm. Shinigami comes out to play. It would be here soon enough, but we might be gone by then.

The school building looked about 100 years older than me with traditional red brick walls and big gray metal doors-just the same as all the schools we've had to go to. Some times I wonder why we bother, though I know it's a good cover. Unless Relena is here again. Damn that queen of pink. She always gives away our real names. I wish I would have known how she was before and let Heero shoot her. But instead I shot him. I sighed. _I'm never going to forgive myself for that. Not like it matters much, Heero hates me anyways._

_And speak of Shinigami, there she is! There she frickin' is! _Dressed in the usual all pink and driven here by some moron in her pink Barbie mobile. "That's it," I mumbled, "I'm just going to kill her." I pulled out my gun and was immediately knocked to the ground. I rolled over quickly and pointed my pistol at the idiot, though I think I knew. And god dammit, it was Heero! I did notice that Tro, Quat, and Wu-man were all behind him, though. _How long have I been standing here? _"I should shoot YOU, Heero Yuy!" I got to my feet.

"Hn." He said it so casually that I just snapped.

"_Why don't you try protecting US for a change instead of protecting HER! OMAE O KOROSU, HEERO NO FUCKING BAKA!_" And I ran. I couldn't take it anymore...I just couldn't. Did he care about Relena? What was that guy's problem? Okay, I know, I shouldn't have pulled out my gun at all. I guess I deserved what I got, but I wasn't going to admit that.

Where I had run to, I have no idea. But there was a stream and I was surrounded with trees. I dropped to the ground and curled up...I wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. I felt extremely tired suddenly...and began to fall asleep...I still felt like crying...but I still couldn't-because boys don't cry.


	3. Losing My Temper

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love you all! Special thanks this chapter to Saphine for my second review. :D

_Losing My Temper: Chapter 3_

What a cruel world we all live in, because I had another dream. Just as evil as the rest.

_I was laying in bed. With Heero. How wonderful it is! But I got out of bed, slowly, carefully, so as not to wake him. I went into the bathroom and flicked the light on. It blinded me, but only for a few moments. I took out my knife and slit my wrists-over and over again. Blood dripped to the floor, but I did not clean it up. I didn't even bandage myself. I just walked back to bed, dripping blood the whole way on the white carpet and crawled back in, snuggling under the covers. _

_Heero woke up crying from a bad dream and tried to wake me. "Duo...Duo I had a terrible dream...Duo..? Duo...? DUO!" And I did not wake. I had killed myself._

_"Duo..? Duo, are you alright..? Wake up..." Quatre shook me and I slowly woke. The light of the setting sun burned my eyes and I shut them again tightly._

"Quat...?"

"It's me. What are you doing sleeping out here?"

"I..." That was a good question. What WAS I doing sleeping out here? Letting my guard down so easily? "I..don't know..."

"I see..." Quatre frowned. "Well, let's get back, shall we? Dinner's almost ready."

"Who's cooking?"

"Heero. Why?"

"Not interested. I guess I'll just eat a squirrel."

"Wha-? What are you talking about? Duo, just yesterday you said you loved his cooking--"

"Well I don't anymore. I don't even wanna SEE his stupid face."

"Why?"

"Why? Quat, YOU were there this moring! YOU SAW IT!"

"Well, yes, but...Duo, you can't just go killing her in public."

"What the hell! You're on his side now or something? Forget you people, I'm leavin--"

"No you're not." Quatre grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet. Who knew the guy was so strong? "You're coming home, Duo. And we're gonna eat and forget all about it, okay?"

"...fine." But I knew I wouldn't forget. And why did he call the safehouse home? That's not my home. I don't have a home_. I don't belong there, with them. I don't belong anywhere, really._

By the time we got back to the safehouse, it was dark out. I must have ran far. And I missed the first day of school. Not good. Heero would probably be even more mad at me. The only reason Quatre found me is because of his heart sensing how my nightmare made me feel, I bet. Lucky for him...or I may never have come back. We walked in the door, and I pulled my black hat down more so my face couldn't be seen. I tried to be casual as if Quatre and I had just gone for a walk. It would never work, though. I know.

"There he is at last! Where have you been Maxwell?"

"Where ever I want, Wu-man."

"Baka."

"..." I said nothing.

"Well?"

"Shut up, Heero. I have nothing to say to you." I ran upstairs, and my first destination was the bathroom. I locked the door upon entering and flicked on the light. Why was the bathroom brighter than the rest of the house? I took my hat off and tossed it to the floor. I rolled up both of my sleeves, then carefully removed the bandage on my left arm. It peeled off painfully, disgustingly. They were closed, yet open. Wet yet dry. It sickened me, and I hated myself. I pulled out my knife(I keep it on me when I leave the house. Yes, even to school) and began slicing. Just like the day before. And I felt no pain nor did I care. I slit all the spots that had yet to be opened, that had yet to spill my crimson tears. I was so angry...all I could think of was Heero. How much he must hate me, how angry he must be, how he had hurt me, how he always hit me if I wouldn't shut up and called me names...how much I love him. Yet I am able to do nothing. I didn't even pay attention to where I was cutting until there was a knock at the door. I jumped.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Duo, are you alright...? It doesn't feel like you are..."

"I'm fine, Quat." I looked down and the floor was soaked in a puddle of blood. "Oh shit..."

"What's that?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, Quat, really. I'll be out in a minute."

"...okay.." And he left, believing me over his heart. _Well, if that's not enough to make a guy feel guilty…_ Thank Shinigami. I quickly stumbled around the small bathroom grabbing all the gauze and bandaging I could find and wrapped it around my two arms. I had cut them both all completely open. It was disgusting, even I would admit that,. I wrapped them up as best I could, but I began to feel dizzy already, and the bandages were almost soaked through. _Oh well. Good thing I wear black._ I cleaned up the giant puddle of blood, then cleaned it off my boots. My hat didn't get much on it, which was good. I pulled my sleeves back down gently, pulled my hat on to cover my extra pale face, and left the room. I didn't realize that I was leaving a trail of blood behind me.

I walked down the stairs slowly; I was really dizzy now. But I was hungry. So I'd eat and then go to bed. How I figured I'd go down to eat and not have any problems is beyond me. But hey, who says I was thinking clearly? I could hear them all talking in the living room, but I couldn't understand a word. I didn't care either. I walked clumsily into the kitchen. Each tap of my boot on the cream colored linoleum sounded like a heartbeat in my ears. _Maybe it really is my heart I'm hearing? _I shrugged it off and picked up a plate, then started trying to put food on it. I was so dizzy, it made it too hard. I suddenly felt completely disgusting and dropped the plate. It shattered into a million pieces on the floor and almost made my ears bleed.

Within three seconds, everyone was in the kitchen, but I was already gone. I was hiding in the closet by the stairs, the one nobody ever opened. But I could hear them talking, though it sounded so far away and blurry.

"What the hell?" Trowa actually spoke.

"Where are you Maxwell! Get out here!"

"Omae o korosu! Baka--"

"Guys, look!" Quatre must have pointed at the floor then. "Blood!" I felt my sleeves, and they were soaked through with blood.

Then silence for a few minutes. After that, all I could hear was them calling my name before I blacked out. But No one could find me.

I slowly woke, all alone in a dark place. I didn't remember where I was, but I remembered most of the night before. I tried to move my body, but I was so weak, and so thirsty. I was hardly able to turn the knob of the door, and when I did get it open, I fell out to the floor. Ever so slowly, I crawled to the kitchen, to the sink, but I couldn't stand up well enough to get any water. I decided to pull one of the chairs over, and crawl up onto it. After almost falling off a few times, I managed to get my water. It burned my throat but it was so refreshing...somehow. After that I tried to crawl back down and fell to the floor. I laid there for a moment. I had no idea of the time or where everyone was. So I decided to crawl upstairs and go to sleep.

Once I had gotten there, I tried to climb into bed, failing several times. My body just wouldn't work right...I was so weak. But apparently they had all left for school, which was good. I finally heaved myself up onto the bed after a few minutes of resting and just fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. The last thing that hit my mind was: thank Shinigami for black sheets and blankets.

Yelling woke me.

"I'm gonna find Maxwell and teach him a lesson!"

"But what if he ran away? What are we going to do, Trowa?" There was silence so I guess Trowa didn't have much to say to him at the time.

"Omae o korosu..."

"You've been saying that all day, Yuy. Some times I wonder why you're always angrier at Maxwell then we are." _Angrier at me...because he hates me. _And then I could hear them come up the stairs. I could hear my doom. _Just kill me now, Shinigami..._

The door opened and there was silence. I was too weak and tired to move, so I pretended to be sleeping.

"He's...sleeping?" Quat was whispering, which caused the others to whisper as well.

"Should we wake him?" I couldn't see it, but I could almost know that Trowa's arm was around Quatre.

"Mm...no..I don't think we should."

"Well, I think so." Leave it to Heero to be sensitive. He walked over to the bed before anyone could stop him, and pulled up on my shoulder with quite some force. It flung me out of the bed and onto the floor and I stared up at them all wide-eyed. By the look on everyone's face, even Heeros, I could tell they were freaking out about how light I was. I had always been light...but not this light. Not that Heero would know that, but I bet he could tell I seemed a bit too skinny for my own good. "What the hell was last night about, Duo?"

"I.." I can't lie. That's one of the few things I just won't do. "I dropped the plate on accident 'cause I was tired, and then ran to hide 'cause...'cause I knew you'd be really mad at me for dropping it."

"..." Heero was giving me the death glare and I did indeed feel like I was going to die. "There were drips of blood in the bathroom. You were bleeding before you went downstairs."

"Duo, your covers are all soaked!"

"I know, Quat." I tried to make it like it wasn't strange and ignore Heero.

"Well, let's get you some new ones then!" I almost screamed. With more speed than he should have used(I swear, he must have known!) he pulled off the covers and sheet and there it was. Blood soaked through all over. I had not moved; could not move. Quatre gasped. I couldn't speak. But Heero could.

"What is this, Duo?" He stepped over and crouched down in front of me. "What is it!"

"Tell me, Duo!" But I still could not say a word. "If you don't tell me---" He grabbed my wrist and I yelled with pain. He let go for a moment from pure shock, but then lifted my sleeve and they all saw the blood soaked gauze. I knew I was in deep shit now.

There we go, review, review:D I'm updating pretty fast at the moment, because I had this typed out before hand. But soon I'll have to start making new chapters, so it'll take maybe a day longer. Love and Peace:D

Aku-chan


	4. Losing My Will

Disclaimer: See chappy one, plzkthx.

_Losing My Will: Chapter 4_

They all dragged me out into the hallway and I weakly protested. I couldn't stop them. Heero pulled off my shirt, dare I say, _gently_, and there was a slight look of shock on his face. I guess he must be looking at my arms. Maybe just the scars from battle? He'd seen them all before. I felt so vulnerable just laying there.

"Get the medical kit. Get gauze, tape, a wet cloth, and a needle and thread. Hurry!" Heero then slowly unwrapped the gauze. It took all the will I had left not to scream as he did--it hurt to incredible amounts. Though I knew Quatre wasn't getting things for Heero, I was still glad he was there. He was lying on the floor, next to me, in my mental pain. He sobbed into my shoulder. Something like "Duo, how could you do this? We all love you, never do it again!" Trowa was trying to help _him_, and I didn't blame him for that. I would have helped Heero if he was in pain…but he never was. I never had any chances to show how I felt.

Said perfect soldier inspected all the deep, disgusting gashes as they oozed blood. "Duo..."

I tried to grin for him. "Yeah, Hee-chan..?" I sounded so pathetic, I could see it in his face.

"Why, Duo!" He sounded so angry, I winced. Were those tears in his eyes? No way.Heero Yuy? Cry? Not likely.

"...'cause..you h-hate me..." I was still oh-so-dizzy...I could feel myself slipping into a thick, almost comforting, blanket of darkness.

Heero shook me hard. "Duo! Wake up! You can't go to sleep, do you understand me!" I nodded my head dumbly and tried to keep my eyes open. It was harder than you would think. I could hardly feel him touching my arms and sewing up my cuts-my arms were numb, along with the rest of me. Mainly my mind.

Quatre had calmed now, but he seemed even more afraid. "H-Heero! There's something wrong!"

"...what?" He looked at the stiches he was putting in as if he were doing something physically wrong.

"No...I just...before there was...s-so much pain...now...I can't feel anything at all..."

Heero shook me again. "Duo..? Duo, are you alright..?"

I just stared at the ceiling blankly trying to keep my eyes open.

"Duo, answer me!"

I blinked a few times and looked at him. He looked blurry and sounded very far away. "S'fine Hee-c-chan.."

He sighed(with relief?) and finished his stitching, then pulled out some rubbing alcohol to clean the wound of any infection and I braced myself as best I could...but I still screamed. He was careful and quick so the pain would be very short. He didn't want me to pass out. Then he used all the gauze we had. After that he secured it with waterproof medical tape. "Wufei, add gauze to the list of supplies we need." The Chinese pilot just nodded and left the scene. "Trowa, help me get him onto his bed. Oh, wait...the sheets..." he sighed. "Let's put him on my bed, then. I'll just clean up the sheets and sleep on his." They picked me up ever so carefully and brought me back into our room, and laid me on Heero's bed. I could smell the strawberries and the unknown substance, and fell right asleep.

_Heero's Point Of View_

I plopped down in the leather living room chair in shock. I could hardly believe what had just taken place. _Duo...why? Why? What happened to the Duo I knew..? The one who never stopped smiling? You were always so happy...even when I ignored you. I always did. But hate you? I could never hate you...Maybe it was the outburst yesterday morning? Because I kicked him down to stop him from killing Relena out in the open? Perhaps I should have let him kill her. She knows too much. Not to mention she made sure she was in all my classes. She talks my ear off and hangs on me all day long. Duo could shut her up if he'd have come to class. He always knows how to indirectly insult her to the core. He seems to know just how to irritate everyone, and seems to love irritating me. I'm not sure I like the attention, but I didn't know it was hurting him THAT badly. Why did it even? Was EVERYONE ignoring him? Is that why? No, impossible. Quatre would always play a game with him...though, Quatre and Trowa have been busy together lately, so that takes both of them out. And Wufei only yells at him. So I guess that just leaves...me. But why did that matter? We never did anything together before. Dammit, that's the point, you idiot. We never did anything and that's why he couldn't stand it anymore...when I yelled at him. _

_"So what? How come you never do anything with me?"_

_"Because I'm BUSY!"_

_"But Heero-"_

_"**Duo just shut the hell up and go away! **"_

_FUCK! I am such an IDIOT! But still...why me? Why does he care about me so much? Just because I was the only one around? That doesn't make any sense...well, maybe a little. Maybe. I sighed. I gotta make it up to him somehow. Fix this so he won't do it again. I can't say I feel sorry for him, he did it to himself. But I do feel partially to blame. So I have to make it up to him somehow...how could we complete missions without him? Stupid, this isn't just about the missions...he's my f...f...friend, I guess. Since when do I care about things like friendship and feelings? I'm not sure what I feel about him...why my eyes stung when I asked him to tell me why he did it. Whatever. That doesn't matter now. Either way, I have to make sure he doesn't do it anymore._

_My thoughts were rudely interrupted by Wufei. "Yuy, did you hear me? Get out of your head. The hell are you concentrating so hard on?"_

"Hn."

"Right. Dinner's ready."

_I sighed again and rose from my chair. I must have been sitting there at least an hour, who knows. Maybe more. Dinner that night was some Chinese dish prepared by Wufei. It was quite good, but I didn't feel like eating it. I hated being rude to him, but earlier, seeing Duo's cuts, was all I could think about, and it didn't make food look very good. Duo needed food, though. I stood and got him a plate, filling it with food since I know he loves to eat so much. They all just watched me and as I grabbed a fork and started to leave, though Wufei stopped me._

"Aren't _you_ going to eat?"

I shook my head. "Not quite hungry right now. Duo needs food, though. And I owe it to him." I didn't know if they understood that, but they asked no more questions and I offered no further explanations.

I just took the food up the stairs and opened the door. After I flicked on the light, Duo was still sleeping. _He looks so...peaceful---What made me think THAT up? Dammit_. I brought a chair over, sat next to the bed, and shook him gently. "Duo, wake up. Time to eat." He stirred and mumbled something, but didn't wake up. I sighed. I knew he should get rest because of loss of blood, but he hadn't eaten in almost two days. I shook him again, a bit less gently. "Duo!"

He blinked a few times and slowly opened his eyes. "...Heero?"

I nodded and proceeded to help him sit up in bed, careful of his arms.

"But, Hee-chan, I'm not hungry..."

"Eat it, Duo." I put the plate on his lap.

"I said I'm not---"

"Eat it or I'll cram it down your throat."

He stared at me for a moment, then ate silently, not looking up at me again. _DAMMIT! Great going, Yuy. That's a perfect way to apologize and make it up to him. But what can I do...? Does he want anything? Can I do something for him? Why do I even care? What's wrong with me!_

_"Did...you want anything, Duo?"_

"No thanks..." He still didn't look up.

"A glass of water...?"

"_I said no thanks_." I almost winced at how he said it with such anger. Sighing, I held my face in my hands, and thought for a moment.

"Duo..?"

"Yeah..?"

"I..." I didn't want to pour out my feelings to him...if I had any. But I owed him, right? "G-Gomen nasai. For...hurting you so much, I mean. I didn't even know that I was..."

The next thing I knew, he was out of bed with his arms around me in a gentle hug. Gentle, I guessed, because he didn't want to hurt his arms. "I never thought you'd apologize..." _Never? Am I that terrible...?_ After a second of staring wide-eyed, I hugged him back gently. Well, as best as I could. _This is strange...this feeling is strange. What is this..?_ As Duo slowly let go of me, his face was very close to mine for a moment. He stared right at me, and I stared back into big pools of violet...it was mesmerizing, and a bit scary. He brought his face closer, then moved back and sat back down on the bed to continue eating. "Sorry..."

I shook my head. "It's alright...I don't even know what you're apologizing for."

He looked up at me surprised. "You don't?"

"No..."

"For getting so close to you..."

"Well..." _Whatever makes him happy and makes him stop. Whatever it takes to make him stop._ "I didn't really mind..." _But why?_

_"Y-You didn't?"_

I shook my head. He seemed shocked.

"So...if I hug you again...you're not going to kill me?"

"No..." _Kill you? How can you even think that? I mean, I say it all the time, but that doesn't mean…_

He smiled brightly, the smile I've seen many times before. And it reassured me somehow. It made me feel like I was doing the right thing. _But am_ _I? I'm stupid with emotions...I don't know what's going on here._

I really like how this story is going so far. Hopefully I can keep it that way. Sometimes it's hard not to have any OOC, but I try. Much love to reviewers :D

Aku-chan


	5. Losing My Heart

Mwahahahaha! It is ME again! A million thanks for reviews!

_Losing My Heart: Chapter 5_

The next day, I stayed behind from school to watch over Duo, and he seemed a little better. He asked if I would help him down to the living room and watch some anime movie with him. I didn't want to, there was work to be done, but I had to keep reminding myself. _Whatever makes him happy, whatever makes him stop. But…why?_ So I pulled him to his feet and helped him wobble down stairs to the couch. He seemed very weak, and it worried me because we had a mission coming up and then we'd have to hurry and leave for a new location. I was trying my best to make sure our new location was confidential so Relena wouldn't be able to follow us. _Dammit, I hate her._ But here I was, helping Duo sit down and having a seat next to him after putting in the DVD. It seemed amusing enough.

I heard Duo yawn beside me and then he rested his head on my shoulder. I tensed automatically, then tried to relax right away because I didn't want to hurt him. I couldn't afford it. I didn't want him to know how awkward and uncomfortable it was for me. All I could think about was the feeling of his head on my shoulder. _This is so strange...what is this? _After a time, I couldn't think about it anymore. After all, I had stayed up most of the night watching Duo sleep, to make sure he wouldn't go cut himself. _Am I afraid of it? Hai, that must be it. But…WHY? _I slowly fell asleep myself, my own head coming to rest upon Duo's.

_Duo's Point Of View_

I awoke against a warm body. I knew it had to be Heero-it smelled like him-but how can that be? Heero would never let me cuddle with him. He'd kill me first.

"Are you awake..?" I almost jumped. I glanced up to see Heero's worried expression and blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Wait a second..._worried_ expression? Heero Yuy does NOT get worried, least of all about me.

"Uh..." I just sat there with my mouth hanging open like the baka I am, my eyes wide with surprise. Heero took hold of my shoulders.

"Duo! Are you okay!" That made me jump for sure.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm okay!" He sighed. Heero Yuy? Relieved sigh? No way. _What's going on here..? It's like he's completely different._ "Are...you okay?"

"Nani..?"

"Nothing...you just seemed a bit different, that's all."

"..."_What are you up to, Heero?_

_"We're back!" It was Quatre. "How are you feeling, Duo? Are you alright? You look a bit pale..." Leave it to Quat to play Mom._

"I'm fiiine..."

"Good. You better be ready for our next mission Maxwell. It won't be easy dragging you along."

"Yeah, yeah..." Trowa, of course, said nothing. He simply gave a nod. Whether it meant "hi" or "glad to see you're better" I don't know.

By the time dinner was ready, I was fast asleep on the couch. Heero didn't leave my side...and it made me wonder. _What are you up to!_ I didn't have any nightmares for the first time in awhile, and it surprised me.

"Duo...dinners ready."

"Yeah...okay." I had a hard time sitting up, and Heero had to help me to the table. Stupid arms hurt too much. I had to eat slowly, too...and no one said a word. Which I have to admit, is good for me. I didn't want to talk about it. I did, however, want to talk about why Heero was acting so strange. Then it was time for bed. We said our goodnights-more like just Quatre and me-and went off to our rooms. Heero helped me to our room...and a thought popped into my mind. It was stupid, I know…but it was also tempting, and I couldn't resist. _This will show me if he really cares about me. _"Hee-chan...will you sleep with me tonight?"

"...what?"

"Erm...not like that...I mean...will you just...sleep in my bed with me tonight? I mean...you wouldn't have to sit up all night watching me...you'd know if I left. And-"

"Hai." I blinked.

"Really?" He simply nodded. I couldn't believe it. I wrapped my arms around him gently in a hug. Amazingly, he hugged me back right away. As if it were normal. _C'mon, Heero...what are you playing at?_ I stripped down to my black boxers and climbed into Heero's bed. I just love the way it smells. Heero did the same and climbed in next to me with what seemed to be no intent of touching me. _But alas, that is why this will be the test. I just have a feeling he doesn't really care for me like this. There's no way. The change was too awkward for him, too sudden. Heero Yuy just doesn't care about people, I know that. But then…why am I getting my hopes up? _I turned on my side to face him and cuddled up to him wrapping my arms around him lovingly. He tensed up right away, I could feel it. Then he relaxed just as suddenly. Something was wrong. "Nite, Hee-chan."

"Goodnight." And that was it. He didn't call me a baka. He didn't push me away. He didn't tell me to shut up and stop touching him. He didn't tell me not to call him Hee-chan. _Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG! This is all wrong!_ And then I could not sleep to save my life. Not that it saved my life last time.

The next morning, I wasn't really quite sure what my game plan would be. But I knew what I needed to do. I needed to find out what Heero was doing, and why. He was staying back from school again. I was much better and probably should go to school the next day. I did still get tired often, though. And I took a lot of naps with Heero, to which I am almost positive he brought his damn laptop. Apparently he only uses it when I'm asleep too. Very...wrong.

"Ya know, Hee-chan, you're gonna ruin your perfect attendance record."

"So?"

"Heh...nothin'. Just thought you cared about it." _I know he cares about it. He always made a big deal of it before..._

_"...making sure you're okay is...more important." I could tell he had a hard time wording and saying that. But what does that mean?_

"Okay..." Time to put my ideas to work. "Wanna watch more anime with me?"

"...sure." I was almost positive he wanted to say no. So we sat down together on the couch to do so. I cuddled up to him and this time he relaxed without much tensing. He was getting better at it, it seemed. _How to go about this, though? How do you prove someone doesn't care about you? And what if he DOES? It has to be something that, if he doesn't care, won't work, but if he does, it won't hurt him. _It's really too bad…I didn't think that it might hurt _me._

A few hours later, about the time that the other guys would be waltzing through the door, I decided to do it. My heart pounded in my chest and I felt that it would explode. "H-Hee-chan..?"

"What?" He looked at me, and after a second of staring, I pulled him into a gentle, loving kiss. But this special first kiss was very much one-sided. He pushed me away roughly, right away, wide eyed. "W-What the hell was that, Duo!" At that moment, the guys just happened to walk in.

"You were faking it all along, weren't you!"

"No! Duo, I-"

"Did you ever think what it would do to me when I found out!"

"Duo-"

"Did you!"

"Or maybe you thought I wasn't going to find out, huh?"

"Iie.."

"You...never really cared...did you?"

"Duo..." Tears stung my eyes and I ran up to the bathroom. At least I could lock the door there. Without a second thought I flung open the cabinet and just ate any kind of pill I found. I wanted to die. Heero had betrayed me again...and this time, this way, was worse than anything in the world...even though I thought I had prepared myself for his lie. Tears streamed down my face, and I just sank to the floor...waiting for Shinigami.

_Heero's Point Of View_

I simply stood there...completely dumbfounded. The others did the same, and indeed I don't think they knew what happened any better than I did. _Duo...ki...ki...ki...kissed...m…me?_ I could hardly bring myself to comprehend such a thing. But I needed to think this over. A lot. Alone.

"What the hell just happened?" Wufei...always so straight forward.

"Heero...are you...alright?" That caught me by surprise. Gentle Quatre. Was I alright? No, I don't believe I was. "I..." Quatre almost fell over, and Trowa was immediately at his side. And for the first time...I realized that they were together. Really realized it. I'm not an idiot, I was aware of it...but not like I was now. After Duo...ki..."D-Duo's...in...t-t-trouble..." My legs reacted on their own and I flew like lightning up the stairs. I knew nothing at this point but that I must find Duo! That I must apologize! Something! _Since when do I… I don't know what to think about what happened, but that's no excuse to let him hurt himsefl! Not because of me!_ I saw the bathroom door shut right away and banged on it in desperation.

"Duo! Duo! Open the door!"

"Fuck you, Heero." It was a very soft reply, I almost didn't hear it. He sounded so...dead. _FUCK! NO!_

"Duo! Fucking let me in right NOW!"

"You can't help me..." I clenched my fists so hard it hurt.

"Fine, then..." I leaned back and with all my strength and worry I kicked the door open, breaking the lock right off. The other guys were right behind me by now, Trowa holding Quatre. And...there was Duo. Laying lifelessly on the floor. His skin was completely pale. His usually happy violet eyes looked so dead. I could just stand next to him and stare. I couldn't move. The calm Heero Yuy was gone for the moment. However, luckily, Wufei knew what to do, and he pushed us all aside to take care of it. I was so...scared. Was that it? I couldn't watch what Wufei was doing...I just couldn't look at Duo like that. _What if Duo...died? Would I be able to live with myself..? No...I would have to die, too. But why? Since when am I feeling guilty about killing others? But Duo, he's…one of us._ I then heard Wufei sigh.

"Got yourself good this time, Maxwell. You're damn lucky. And now what are we going to do about the mission, huh?" I heard the softest reply...basically a whisper.

"Let me die..." Then, for no real reason, I grew...angry.

"Damare! Shut up right now, you braided baka! How can you be so _selfish!_"

"That's why...I should...die..." he smiled up at me weakly. "All...I can do..." he seemed very out of breath.. "is...make you...miserable..." And I stood still as stone. He did this because of me...again…and the reality of it hit me hard. _Duo could have died tonight...because he chose to like me...an emotionless machine made for killing. Is that it? Does he…like me? What does that even mean? _I looked away.

"You are...wasting your time, Duo. And why me? What the hell do you want with me? I kill people! Do you like that?" He smiled again. Though I could not see it, I knew he was.

"Shinigami...likes it...that way..."

"Shinigami doesn't die."

"Shinigami only kills..._I_ am Shinigami. I kill everyone around me...even you." And with that, I walked out. I could stand it no longer.

I'm not sure about this chapter. Don't think I like it as much as the others. Duo's not going to try to die every chapter, I promise. Poor Duo! Review, review :D


	6. Losing Myself

Special thanks to reviewer #3, Airashal Moon!

Midoriyugi-chan: I'm so glad you like it! Domo arigato!

Camillian: Oh, it's not going to be easy for them at all. ;D

Speaking of that, this chapter is pretty…eek-y? ha ha

_Losing Myself: Chapter 6_

_Duo's Point Of View_

After that, it was easy enough to pretend things were normal. Heero stayed as far away from me as possible while trying to make it look like he wasn't avoiding me, and no one mentioned it again. I didn't do any more cutting either, because it just seemed to cause too much trouble. _It's not my fault they're all so smart._ So I just continued to feel like crap while pretending to be fine. It's kind of funny when you think about it. I don't lie, but my whole personality is basically a lie. Geez.

The mission would be today, and when we got back late that night, we're run off to our new safe house. _That's fine with me…I don't want to stay here._

"Maxwell!"

"WHAT?"

"I only called you twenty times! Let's get a move on!"

"Yeah, yeah." I was really out of it that day(after all, it had only been one day since the "incident".), I wasn't really feeling better and I was thinking waaaay too much. Not the best shape to be in when you have a sneaking mission to do, but-

"MAXWELL! If I have to drag your ass out-"

"I'M COMIN'! GEE-EZ!" Sighing, I grabbed my black bag and slung it over my shoulder. It was going to be a long night.

Heero signaled to me from across the building, it was my turn to move in. Sneaking is my specialty, probably because I'm so light. Heero and the others were supposed to be covering me, except for Trowa. He was getting information off of a computer near where we entered. I turned the corner, but fled right back-a guard almost saw me. He came down the hall, stopped, and turned to go back. C_lassic! _I snuck up behind him and snapped his neck; easy as pie. _Mmm, pie…_ After going down that same hall, I found the door I was supposed to enter. According to Heero, there aren't any guards inside at night. There were two outside, though, and they didn't look to be moving anytime soon. _Hmm…_I then decided to slip into the other guard's uniform so I could get close enough to kill both without too much trouble. Problem was…well, his suit was just way big on me! _Oh well…maybe it'll still work._ I started down the hall and they looked at me suspiciously.

I grinned stupidly, "Long night, huh, guys?"

Guy 1 glared at me. "There isn't supposed to be any patrol down this hall."

"Err…really?" I sweat dropped and stepped closer. "I must have forgotten my route-I'm the new guy."

Guy 2 then glared as well. "Everyone is given fitting uniforms, that's not yours!" Having no more time for words, I grabbed Guy 1 in a headlock and shot Guy 2, then snapping the neck of Guy 1. _Geez, you guys just HAD to make it complicated._ Slipping out of the absurdly huge uniform, I opened the door and closed it gently behind me. I grinned at our object of interest: the newest model of the guns we already carried. I guessed it was still a beta, but we didn't want the enemy to have it. Trowa was busy stealing the data on it, then erasing it. I grabbed for my prize.

Too late. If I had been my normal self, I would have known, but I was too busy thinking about Heero-after all, everything was clear, right? Heero had said no one would be in there.

Two guys grabbed me from behind. "Gotcha!" I resisted as best I could, but they held on firmly. "You alone or you got little buddies somewhere?"

"Fuck you!"

The two guys laughed. "No, you're the one who'll be fucked, kid." They dragged me off, and I struggled, but said nothing more. At least I knew they didn't know about the others. That was my only comfort. At least, until I saw Quatre's wide aqua eyes. He saw from around a corner, but made no move to save me as a bunch of other guards joined us. It wasn't worth it to lose everything just to save the one who messed up; I knew that. They'd probably get the gun. I was hit in the face soon after, and I blacked out.

_Heero's Point Of View_

"Duo was caught!"

"…" I stared at Quatre. _Duo? Get caught? Impossible._

"They got Maxwell? How? The injustice!"

"They must have been inside the room! They hit him and they left with a bunch of other guards!"

"_Inside_ the room? That's impossible, Quatre. I checked that over several times. No one was supposed to be in there!"

"I _saw_ it, Heero! They have Duo!" _My fault..?_ I marched off in the direction Quatre had identified, but Trowa stood in my way.

"Move it, Barton."

"You can't endanger the rest of the mission, or yourself. We have to finish, and then we'll organize an operation and get him back."

"…" I stared at him. _Since when do I have to be told this? I'm usually the one saying it to everyone else. Ever since this thing with Duo started…I'm not thinking straight. What are you doing to me?_

"Duo isn't weak, you know that. He can hold his own until we get there."

"They'll probably beatMaxwell until they figure out he won't say anything…then they'll kill him."

I glared at Wufei. _Why thank you, that's so reassuring. _"Then we have to get him back before that happens. By the end of tomorrow."

After checking around, we grabbed the gun, which set off an alarm, and we escaped with a few more kills. _If only I would have known, I would have gone after him right away._

_Duo's Point Of View_

When I woke up, I was chained in the middle of a dark room. It smelled of dirt and mold strongly. My arms were held towards the ceiling, and my feet seemed stuck in place. Not exactly a fancy million dollar torture chamber. I snickered quietly.

"Ah, you're awake." I looked around but no one was there. _Behind me?_ A light was suddenly flicked on and I had to blink to adjust. "It's about time. I was getting tired of only staring at your ass, but you need to be awake." A giant stepped around to face me. He must have been over 6' and had to weigh 250 at least. He was dirty and disgusting, almost smelling worse than the rest of the room. Or maybe he was what made the room smell in the first place. He leered down at me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I gave my best death glare. Not nearly as good as Heero's, but…_Heero. "According to the data I collected, there should be no one in there. So you'll be free to go in and get it." Did you lie to me?_

I didn't know it, but my expression must have changed. "Giving up so easily? It won't be fun if you don't put up a fight."

"Go to hell!"

"No, I'm goin' to be in _heaven _while I break you, kid." He felt down my body with his grubby hands, and I had never wished to be knocked out as much as I did then.

Poor Duo! How can I be so mean? Writing out the actual "process" of Mr.GiantGrubby hurting Duo isn't exactly something I want to do, unless you all really want me to. If not, we'll, you'll see. Ha ha. ja ne!

Aku-chan


	7. Never Cry

Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are great! I decided to have as little of the icky guys doing things to Duo as possible…it's just too icky to write. :P

_Never Cry: Chapter 7_

_Duo's Point Of View_

By the time I woke up the-or what I guessed was the-next morning, I wanted to die. I was bruised and cut all over from resisting, but it had done no good. And the dirty giant wasn't the only one. He had brought friends. Lots and lots of friends… _You took away everything…everything…_ "EVERYTHING!"

"Screaming so early in the day? Save your voice. You'll be screaming lots, later." He came close to my face and winked. Then he kissed me as roughly as he could. _That taste…so disgusting…_ I bit him.

"Agh!" He put his hand to his lip and found blood. "You little fuck…"

"Leave him alone for now. You can play later." A man in a dark suit came up while the grubby man left. "Now…if you'll be a good little boy and tell me everything, they won't be punishing you later."

"Fuck you." I hissed.

"Oh well. Can't say I didn't try." And with that he left. My mask was, amazingly, still firmly in place. I didn't cry or scream or say anything at all. I wasn't sure if it made for my fun for them or less. I had gotten no food, no water. _What I wouldn't give to be back at that stupid house…even with stupid Heero._ The thought came again. _Heero. Did you do this? No…he wouldn't. Not even him. No way…_

It didn't take long for the dirty man to come back with friends. "You're goin' to be sorry for bitin' me, kid."

I wanted to cry.

_Heero's Point Of View_

For the rest of the night with no sleep at all, we organized the mission to get Duo back. We even decided-well, I decided-to use the beta guns we had stolen. The problem was, we had a hard time tracking Duo's location down. When we got the place, I was more than ready. _I'm…lonely? I…miss him. Just having him in the same room always made things seem…better than they were. I miss his stupid jokes. His stupid face. His stupid…stupidity. Is this my fault?_

"Let's go, Yuy." I nodded to Wufei and followed him out.

_Duo…I'll find you._

It was the afternoon now. There were a lot of guards there; we knew this wouldn't be easy. What was decided was decided: we were saving Duo, not as just some soldier needed for a war, but as a friend who needed our help. I also decided secretly that I would find the guy who was in charge and kill him as well.

The beta guns had a nice feel to them and were almost completely silent. It made things easy. However, we searched the whole place and found…nothing.

"Barton, if you got the location wrong…" If I kept my death glare directed at him for long enough, surely he wouldsplit into a million pieces.

"I didn't. There must be something we missed."

Quatre tried to help him out. "Maybe one of the floor tiles comes up or there's a different door?"

I now directed my glare at him. "Would you like to check every floor tile?" I gestured to the thousands under our feet. _Of course, I would…if it meant finding him._

"Well, no, but-"

"I think I saw floor plans in the maintenance room. Let's grab them."

Quatre's eyes lit up. "Good thinking Wufei!" Chang just shrugged.

After getting there and checking it out carefully, apparently Quatre wasn't too far off. Instead, there was a door which lead down. But of course, the door and the security panel to open it were hidden. I didn't expect to have the codes or anything, but at least we knew where it was.

I smacked my fist against the wall which produced the control panel, and just as I was about to hack it…the secret door opened on it's own, revealing a tall man in a dark suit. Our guns were on him before he could even blink.

He just smiled at us. "So this is why the radios went dead."

"Where is he?"

"Who?" He looked at me stupidly, and I knew that he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"If you don't tell me, I'll shoot you and find out for myself." I had every intention of shooting him even if he did.

"And if you shoot me…you'll never get to see your little friend again. He's already gone anyways-"

My gun was against his head now, between his eyes. "You better show us where."

He put his hands up as if in surrender. "Alright." _But how can he show us if Duo's "gone"? What does that mean?_

We came to a solid steel door that was locked up tight with no windows of any kind

"Good." And I shot him. He didn't even have time to scream. I smirked a little to myself and hacked the panel for the code. It took a minute, but I got it. I opened the door quickly, almost _happily_…but I was not in any way prepared for what I saw there. I wished someone would gouge my eyes out.

All I could do was stare. There were at least 20 men there, if not more. They were touchingDuo and doing things I never wanted to see again. His shirt was nothing but a shredded mess on him and his whole torso was covered in blood. His pants…he didn't even have any anymore. The gauze had been ripped off his wrists and they bled slowly. But what killed me the most…were his eyes. Dead and lifeless as tears dripped down his face. He was biting his lip and blood dripped down his chin. He didn't even seem to notice we were there.

I didn't hesitate another second-I shot at them all. The others followed my lead and it only took a moment to kill them. Duo still just hung there, not moving at all.

"Duo..?" I touched his shoulder gently and he flinched as if the contact had hurt him. Quatre was crying by now into Trowa's shirt. "Say something Duo!" I frowned and tried to get him out of the chains. It wasn't too hard, but it showed how much more it had messed up his wrists. I picked him up. "Let's get out of here." They nodded and we made our way out at a quick pace. We didn't know who might be coming here or for what reason, but escape was easy enough. Trowa volunteered to carry Duo for half of the way back, but I wouldn't let him. "No. This is my fault." I don't think they believed me, but they didn't ask any more questions.

When we finally got there we all agreed on sleep being the best thing. Sure, it was only evening, but none of us were feeling all too well. I sat in the bathroom with Duo, cleaning his cuts and wrapping him up.

"I…"

I blinked. "Duo?"

"I…didn't think…you'd come."

If I wasn't sure before, I _knew_ I had a heart now, and it had just shattered. "Why? Why would you think that?"

He finally looked up at me and smiled a little. But his lifeless eyes said that he wasn't happy at all. "Because…you don't care."

I looked down and continued working on his cuts. "…you're wrong." I felt a tear slip down my cheek-the first time I had ever cried that I can remember.

Aww…review, review! -Aku-chan-


	8. Unwanted Visitor

You guys are all so nice! Seriously! I got a lot of people ready to cry, and as weird as it sounds, that makes me happy! Ha ha. See…I've always loved books, movies or stories where you could connect with the characters and just come to love it so much that it can make you cry. And to know that I'm writing something that gives that to other people…it just makes me really happy. So I thank you all very much, you guys give me the inspiration to keep writing!

Also, it got mentioned that I don't have any spelling errors. >.> I love Microsoft works. Heehee. However, YES, I did notice FFN's document manager is being mean to my spacing and it's making it all a little confusing! So I'm going to try these crazy spacer things, let me know if it works better, okay?

_

* * *

_

_Unwanted Visitor: Chapter 8_

_Heero's Point Of View_

I sat down at the kitchen table the next morning, drinking coffee. The others are still sleeping, and it's better that way. Duo kept screaming in his sleep, and all I could do is comfort him or wake him up. It hurt me, and I couldn't sleep for anything. I stood and pulled out some things, preparing to make breakfast, and then there was a knock at the door. My gun was out faster than most people can comprehend, and I snuck up to the door. The knock came again, and I could only wonder…_Who the hell would be here? Enemies wouldn't knock…unless they thought maybe it'd surprise us if we were dumb enough to think it was a "guest"._ I opened the door cautiously from the side so I couldn't be shot, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Heero?" _Shit, I was right. It IS the enemy._ I would have laughed if I wasn't so angry about it. _Duo, I'm catching on to your swearing…you'd laugh, too…if you were alright._ I jumped out and pointed my gun at her head.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Relena smiled happily. "Heero! It IS you!" She tried to hug me or something weird like that and I pushed her off.

"Touch me, I kill you." _Like I don't already want to shoot you as it is. All I need is a reason. _"Now, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you."

I glared at her. "Go home."

"But I wanted to see you." She kept that stupid smile perfectly in place. It reminded me of a sales person.

"Well, I don't want to see you."

To that, she walked past me as if I had said "Yes, Miss Relena, come right in!" _What the hell!_

"Did I say you could come in here?"

She looked at the stove blankly. "My name is Relena Peacecraft. What is your name?"

"…" I imagined Duo then. He'd grin stupidly and say, _"Just walk away slowly, and maybe she won't notice."_ So, I did just that, and went upstairs to inform the others. The first room I entered was Wufei's. "Chang, we have a problem."

"Problem!" He sat up quickly.

"Relena is here."

"The INJUSTICE!" With that, he jumped up and grabbed his katana and proceeded to get dressed.

After that was Quatre and Trowa. No way was I going to wake Duo up for this. _Unless…maybe it'd make him feel better to have some fun with it? Like he always used to? _I couldn't decide. Trowa and Quatre were curled up together and they looked so…happy. For a second, I longed to have something like that. Someone to hold onto, a reason to live. Someone to love me. But only for a second. _This is a war…I can't…_ "Winner, Barton, we have a problem."

"Problem?" Quatre echoed Wufei.

"Relena is here."

Trowa groaned, but they both proceeded to get up. I poked my head into my room to check on Duo. He was sitting in bed, reading one of his mangas.

"Duo?" All he did was look up at me. No smile, no _"Heero, you HAVE to read this part! It's so funny!"_ no…nothing. He stared at me, waiting. "Relena is here…I was wondering if you wanted to come downstairs and have some fun with her stupidity while I make breakfast, before we have to leave." He shook his head. "…sure?" He nodded, and continued reading his book. It killed me a little, every time I saw how sad he is. I wanted to fix it, but I just don't know how. "Okay…" I went back downstairs alone, everyone else was already down there, guns out and pointed.

"HEEEEEEEEERO! DON'T LET THEM SHOOT ME!" I wanted to cover my ears.

"Get her out of here." And with that, they shoved her out the door where she continued to scream my name. After I made everyone breakfast, I was about to sit down, when Duo slowly came down the stairs. I was there like lightning to help him down. He pushed me off.

"I can walk myself…"

"Okay…" It hurt a little to be pushed away like that. "Do you want something to eat?" He shook his head. "Is your stuff packed?" He nodded and sat down on the couch to watch TV. I frowned, and so did the others. _Since when do I have so many feelings?_

* * *

After we ate, we packed our stuff up quickly(I packed Duo's)while trying to ignore Relena and sped off. It took forever to get there, but the new safehouse was exactly the same as the old one. There was just one little difference. The three bedrooms each contained only a single queen size bed. 

Wufei called, "I'm still rooming alone!" And we all knew how the rest went. I wondered if Duo would be okay with it, though he had little choice.

"Duo…" He looked up at me. "We start our new school tomorrow. You don't have to go at all, if you don't want to."

"I'll go…"

"You sure? I mean, you're still bruised all over…"

"I said, I'll go."

"Okay…" It was strange, as if Duo and I switched roles. He was now the cold, silent one, and I was getting to have so many feelings and think things I normally wouldn't.

Lunch wasn't much different than breakfast. Silence. Duo did eat a little, though, which made me much happier. The day passed slowly. There was nothing to do, so I just sat with Duo watching TV all day. We were waiting for instructions for our next mission, which I was hoping wouldn't be too hard. I'd make Duo stay home from it if I had to.

"Duo…" He looked at me. "Nevermind." And we sat in silence till we went to bed.

* * *

I decided to try again. "Duo…" He looked at me. "Are…you okay? I mean…I know you're not okay, but…" I had a hard time putting it all together. "How can I help?" 

He shrugged. "I don't know, Heero." With that, he climbed into bed, fully clothed(minus his boots and socks), which is unusual. I could only guess it was because he was uncomfortable with being in the same bed as me. _Yet, before…he wanted it. Why, Duo?_

"I want to help you, Duo." I stayed fully clothed, myself, just to make sure he was comfortable.

"Why?" _WHY? WHY! _I tried not to yell at him.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You never wanted to before…"

"That was a long time ago. I've…" I knew it was going to sound crappy either way. "…changed."

He turned onto his side, his back facing me. "So have I."

"But…that isn't a good change, Duo. You need to get back to how you were-"

"How am I supposed to do that? Huh, Heero? It's not like you guys really care, as long as I can still do missions."

"Of course we care! I…" My voice went down to a whisper, "…I care, Duo."

I could see him tense up. "…a bit late for that."

"Why?" I touched his arm gently and he flinched.

"That's why! I…I can't be touched. It'll…remind me…"

I couldn't restrain myself, I pulled him close and held onto him tightly. He was tense for quite a while, but I could soon feel him fall asleep in my arms. "I'll help you, Duo…no matter what." My touches wouldn't remind him, I promised silently, because...they were with...love.

* * *

Okay, I honestly got a headache while writing the part about Relena. Yay for Tylenol, huh? Ha ha, review! Let me know about this dumb spacing! 


	9. Finding Myself

You all have given me great reviews so far and I thank you very much. However, to a certain Hikaru(you can see what she/he said by clicking on the reviews up there), I feel I must address something. I understand not everyone is going to like this story. That's obvious. Some people will read the first sentence and deem it garbage. I know that. I'm no famous writer, and this is my first time writing publicly. If you cannot stand bad things happening to Duo or any other character, I'd say you should stay away from Angst stories. It's clearly labeled under such, and is also rated M. And I didn't even show them actually doing anything to Duo. Some people do. Duo and Heero are my favorite characters from gundam wing, but I also realize that they are not real. As real as they can seem, and believe me, I know how real they can be, they are not people. There is no reason to freak out and swear at me because of what happened to him. If you don't like the story, fine. But if you're going to flame someone, use something that they can actually be blamed for. Like bad spelling or too much OOC or something like that. Telling me my story is bad just because you dislike something bad happening…well, like I said. Primary category is ANGST. I shouldn't have to say "Don't Like, Don't Read." because, isn't it obvious? If I don't like death fics, I'm going to stay away from them. I understand you dislike Duo getting raped, but then you shouldn't even be looking at Angst, because 1. That means bad things happen to main characters and 2. It's usually going to be something along the lines of cutting, suicide, rape, death. So…you're saying it was okay that I let Duo cut himself and try to commit suicide, but it wasn't okay that he got raped? And you told me it would be okay if Heero was the bad guy that raped him? How does that add up? Isn't that a bit…hypocritical or something? And as sad as it may be, things like rape do actually happen to people, especially POWs if you've seen the news lately. I'm sorry, but it's a sad fact of life and I can relate to these things. I love Duo just as much as you or anyone else. That's why Heero is there for him, to make him better. That's the point of this story! A love that can overcome anything! If Duo was always saved before anything bad happened to him, then there would be no point. Nothing to overcome. The more you go through, the stronger you are, and Duo, hell, all of the pilots, are very strong people because of what has happened to them. Even in just the series. If you can't figure that much out or see the beauty in it…then you don't know what love is.

I apologize to anyone else who bothered themselves to read that, but I just feel it needed to be said. I mean, I don't know about you guys, but some random person swearing at me just because things in my story don't go the way they want…kinda puts a dent in my day. Sorry I took up so much space with it, it was just bothering me. On with the story!

_

* * *

Finding Myself: Chapter 9_

_Duo's Point Of View_

I woke up to warm feeling, almost like sleeping on a radiator. _I don't want to wake up yet…_ For the first time in a long time, I had no nightmares plaguing my sleep. _But why?_ I shifted and as I did, I became aware. Aware of two arms wrapped around me. _Heero._ I wasn't ready to accept that he cared about me. As much as I wanted him to, it was something that needed getting used to. And I wasn't ready.

I wiggled out of his grip as quickly as I could and climbed out of bed. I started to get fresh clothes to wear for after my shower when Heero sat up.

"Duo..?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you up? It's only 5 AM."

"We have school today, don't we? I need more time to…" I thought about how to put it. "…to look normal."

"Normal? Duo, I told you, you don't need to go. If you don't go, I'll stay with-"

"I'm going!"

"…"

"I need…to get out. It'll be good for me…"

"Okay…"

I felt bad for yelling at Heero, but it would be good for me, wouldn't it? I left the room and took my shower. Actually, my face wasn't really messed up. A few small cuts and my lip was chewed up, but that was about it. The bruise on my cheek was going away slowly. If anyone asked, which they probably wouldn't, I had been in a fight. Most of the bad stuff was on the rest of my body, which were covered by clothes. I smiled at my gloomy reflection. At least it was better than it was before.

By the time I got downstairs, breakfast was just about ready. I only ate about 3 pancakes compared to my usual 6 or more. After going hungry for a few days, eating everything around isn't the best idea. It would probably make me puke.

After breakfast, we all picked up our backpacks and anyone looking would think we were normal kids. Being on the inside, being one of them, I knew that was far from the truth, and it made me laugh bitterly. It was going to be a long day. I had forgotten all about P.E. and the fact that I would have to change. My legs and arms were in no shape to be shown to the public, but I hadn't remembered.

_

* * *

Heero's Point Of View_

I had made sure the five of us all shared classes, that way we could all keep an eye out for anything suspicious. The most suspicious thing I had seen so far was a pink limo pulling up when the bell rang and we had gone inside.

"Class, we have some new students who just transferred here. Please introduce yourselves." I heard Duo groan. We always hated this part because it seemed we had to do it every three weeks. We had come up with (fitting)fake names, and had agreed to "introduce" ourselves in the simplest way possible.

"Rai Miyamoto."

"Edward Gray."

"James Troy."

"Surur Zair."

"Jing Chan."

"Uh…" The teacher seemed at a loss for words. "Won't you tell us what you all enjoy?" I hate the persistent ones. _Enjoy? Like…what? Spending time with Duo, but I'm not saying that._ Of course, then I got an idea.

"Watching anime." There were whispers among the students. Not that I cared. What was I supposed to say? "I like cleaning my gun."?

"Reading manga." Duo had apparently gotten his idea off of mine, which was fine by me. We needed to at least pretend like we liked things. Otherwise we wouldn't be "normal".

"Basketball." It was a sensible thing for Trowa to say, considering how tall he is. It was believable.

"Reading." He could be a gentle guy when he needed to be, it works.

"Meditation." Well, if that isn't obvious, I don't know what-

"Well…welcome to our school. Everyone, please be nice to our newcomers and help them with anything they need." More whispers from the other kids. She sat us in the back and everything went fine…until the door opened to the room.

"Ma'am, this is Miss Relena Peacecraft, she is also a new student to this class." It was a funny looking man with glasses.

"The more the merrier!" the teacher smiled. It made me want to pick up a desk and throw it at them. _Since when do I think like that?_ The nerdy glasses guy left with a nod. "Everyone, please welcome Miss Relena Peacecraft!" Of course, they all whispered as they had seen her and her father on TV before. "What do you like to do, Relena?"

"I like…" She seemed to think about it for a moment. "…to meet up with Heero Yuy! Heeeero!" she waved to me. I was the one to groan this time.

I leaned close and whispered to Duo. "Can you believe she's giving us away again? As soon as this class ends, we're out of here, and we can't come back." He nodded.

"You must be mistaken, dear. That's Mister Rai Miyamoto."

"No, you're wrong." She shook her head. "That's Heero!"

"Well, um…" The teacher looked really nervous. "you can settle it amongst yourselves. Why don't you go have a seat next to Mister Miyamoto?"

"Okay!" She walked to the back, plopped down next to me, and latched onto my arm.

"Let go."

"But why?" She whined. "I've been looking for you."

"How did you know we were here?" I pried her off to get my arm back.

"I had you followed." She didn't even try to lie, and it frustrated me that she could be so stupid.

"Okay, everyone, today we're going to learn…" the lesson began, but I couldn't pay attention. Relena just wouldn't stop trying to talk to me.

* * *

When at last the bell rang, I lied to her and said, "I guess we'll see you at school tomorrow, Relena."

"What about the rest of the classes?" Maybe she wasn't quite so stupid?

"I don't think we have any more classes together."

"Sure we do! I made sure we all got classes together for the whole day!"

I frowned. "Surur doesn't feel well. But we'll be back tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"…yeah." I felt a little bad for lying, but that was the only way I could think of that she wouldn't be able to follow us. She waltzed out of the room, seemingly very happy with herself. _I don't get it...she's been following me ever since I said I'd kill her. How does that make any sense?_

We all walked out into the hall. "Ready to go?"

"No…"

I looked at Duo. "No?"

"No…I want to stay."

"But, Duo…she's already given us away. If we stay here-"

"What are a bunch of kids going to do with our real names?"

"You'd be surprised. We're just "kids", aren't we?"

He seemed to think it over for a minute. "I guess. I just…I miss being normal."

I frowned. "How can you miss what we never were?"

He glared at me and I immediately wished to retract my statement. "I wish I were normal, okay! You and your damn technicalities…"

"…sorry."

Duo blinked and I could almost read this thoughts on his face. _"Heero Yuy? Apologize? Someone must have put something in his coffee!"_ A small smile broke out on my face and Duo glared once again. "Who are you?"

"What? Duo what are you-"

"Heero Yuy just doesn't do things like that."

"…he does now?"

"No he doesn't-"

"It's your fault."

"…what?"

I sighed. "I'll explain later. Let's get out of here." I grabbed Duo's hand and pulled him with the rest of us. We would have to contact someone and figure out what to do about this…situation.

* * *

How was it? Not too bad, I hope. I tried to get myself in a better mood before writing it, and burning two of my fingers didn't help. Owwie. But anime music did. And dinner. This chapter is actually out a bit early, due to the reason stated above the chapter. I just wanted to get that out and said, but I also didn't want to make a lousy chapter, so I hope it's alright. I'm really sorry about my...rant? I don't know what it is, but...Love and cookies!

Aku-chan


	10. Explanations and Excuses

Heehee, "kickarse"! that's awesome! Ha ha thank you all for your kind reviews, as long as you guys are likin' it, I'll keep goin'! (speaking of gundam wing, I was watching episode 4 today for no real reason. Isn't Duo just hilarious! Ha ha ha what a cutie.) Also, it wouldn't let me log in or post…so um…yeah. Sorry about that. that's why it took so long.

_

* * *

Explanations and Excuses: Chapter 10_

_Duo's Point Of View_

The way Heero explains things is always either: too hi-tech to understand, or really simple and to the point. This "explanation" was neither. It was too _confusing_ to understand.

"Wait-Heero, I still don't get it."

He sighed. "Duo, this is the fifth time…how many more times are you going to make me do this?"

He was being too cute and it took all my willpower not to say so. I grinned. "As many times as I need you to until I get it."

Heero played with the TV remote; taking it apart and putting it back together. "_Again_, after you were…" He was choosing his words carefully. "…captured, I wasn't really…myself. I was…worried. There were too many emotions that…that I'm not supposed to have. I was thinking about things more like you do, and I…" he mumbled, "…and I missed you."

I grinned more and leaned close. "What was that last part, Heero? I can't understand you when you mumble." I was rewarded with a glare for my joke. It just made me burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, Duo! I try to care and you push me away, I try to tell you something serious, how I…_feel_…and you laugh at me! What am I supposed to do?"

I finally managed to stop laughing. "Aw, Heero, don't be like that. It's not that I don't like all of this-it's just weird for me. To see you like that, I mean. And well, it must be weird for you, too, right?"

He nodded as Quatre opened the door. "If you guys are done, dinner's ready."

"What's for dinner? Who made it?" I can't help being concerned about what goes in my stomach, not that I don't eat everything around anyways.

"Wufei did."

"CHINESE!"

"…yes?"

"Alright! Let's go, Heero!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him and Quat down the stairs. I admit, I was really liking being able to do things with him and get away with it. I mean, I could take Heero's hand, hug him, be in the same bed, and not be killed! It was amazing! And it made my day a lot brighter. It helped me forget about everything else. As long as I could forget, I wouldn't have any problems.

* * *

"Man, Wu, I don't know what you put in there, but it was good."

"It doesn't matter what I put in there, Maxwell. Even if you knew, you couldn't cook it." He actually smiled.

I grinned goofily. "You got that right! I'm off to watch some anime before I go to bed. If you guys want, feel free to join." I went off to the living room and set it all up. Amazingly, they all joined me. I guess they were glad that I seemed normal. Heero was a little late, because he had to email the higher ups about our mission problems. For some reason, everyone kept the spot next to me open just for him. It was weird, like they knew I wanted to sit next to him.

We watched up to the part where my favorite sub character dies, and for some reason, it was easy to cry. Heero pulled me close right away, like it was a reflex. "Duo? Duo, what's wrong?"

"What's WRONG? Hee-chan, my fav sub character just died!" He looked at me like I had three eyes. Apparently he wasn't THAT in tune with his emotions yet. It was okay, though. Some was better than none-I could work with that. Maybe life was actually getting better, despite the war going on all around us.

* * *

When it was time for bed, I wasn't too afraid this time. I stripped down to my boxers and so did Heero. I faced him when we laid down this time, to see what he would do. He seemed to think about it for a moment, but then just whispered "Good night, Duo…"

"Nite nite Hee-chan…" I had hoped he would hold me again…and protect me from nightmares. I wish he had.

_

* * *

"You're goin' to be sorry for bitin' me, kid."_

"No…"

_"Fer bein' a kid, yer pretty hot."_

"No…"

_"Them pants are in the way, lemme help ya out of 'em."_

"NO!"

I bolted upright and was pulled into Heero's arms instantly.

"H-Heero…h-he was there…I saw…he d-did…I…I…" For some reason I felt completely helpless, and burst into tears.

"Shh, Duo, it's okay…it's okay…" He rubbed my back as gently as he could. I think I was just confusing him more.

"Heero, I'm so sorry…" I continued to sob.

"For what…?

"I'm not trying to, I mean, I don't want to, I mean, I don't mean to confu-" I was cut off by his lips gently touching mine, but after only a millisecond, they were gone. "H-Heero?"

"Shh…"

"You…you ki-kissed…me?"

"Hn…go back to sleep…" He held onto me and we laid back down. The next time I fell asleep, I had no nightmares…I was happy.

* * *

YES! HE KISSED DUO AT LAST! I know, I know. Why am I excited? I wrote it! Review:D 


	11. Vacation Day

BIG thanks to all my reviewers, especially Shikyo-No-Megami, and camillian. Thanks for your kind words. :D

* * *

Chapter 11: Vacation Day 

_Duo's Point Of View_

Someone was shaking me awake. "No…go away…I wanna sleep…with Heero…"

"Duo, I'm getting up. So if you keep sleeping, it'll be without me."

I sighed. "Fine." I jumped up and got dressed, and followed Heero downstairs to eat. What a strange breakfast it was. Wufei was undoubtedly the one who made it. "Hey, Wu-man, you ever hear of toast? Bacon? _Pancakes_?"

"Don't be stupid, Maxwell. This is probably better for you anyways." Since Heero was Japanese, he didn't seem to care too much, but the rest of us gave it a funny look before digging in. It was some kind of vegetable soup(definitely not out of the can) and rice with scrambled eggs and soy sauce. How weird. But it tasted good, and that's what counts.

After that we just…waited. No email had come back yet. So, we had nothing to do. It was perfect to me, because I wanted to see how much Heero had "changed", and if it was real. Sure, Heero always had feelings, but I think most of the time he tried to ignore them because he wanted to stay focused on the mission. Acting on your feelings can screw things up, though if you ask me…Heero acting on his feelings is what saved me.

Amazingly, Heero looked as bored as the rest of us. "Hee-chan, wanna play cards?"

_

* * *

Heero's Point Of View _

"Hee-chan, wanna play cards?" I looked at him.

_"Hee-chan, wanna play cards?" _

_"No."_

_"C'mon! You never want to do anything!"_

_"I'm busy."_

_"You're always busy!"_

_"There's always a mission. And we start our new school tomorrow."_

_"So what? How come you never do anything with me?"_

_"Because I'm BUSY!"_

_"But Heero-"_

_"**Duo just shut the hell up and go away**!" _

I gave him a small smile. "Sure, Duo."

"Really?"

I nodded. "What do you want to play?"

"Hmm…do you know poker?"

"Yeah, I do." So he dealt us our cards and we played a game together…for the first time.

* * *

After I won every single game for an hour, Duo got bored with it. 

"Ah, I give up. You're too good at it."

I smirked. "Then what do you want to do?"

"I chose the cards. You pick."

"Me?"

"Sure."

I blinked. _I have to pick something fun to do? Like…what?_ I sat there thinking about it for a good ten minutes before Duo whispered in my ear.

"Everyone's bored. Let's all play hide and seek."

"Hide and seek?" I looked at him. "What's that?"

He looked at me in horror. "You've never played hide and seek!"

"No…"

"It's kind of like search and destroy…" He got a wicked grin planted on his face. "Everyone hides and one person is chosen to find everyone. If you can't find everyone, you lose."

"This isn't exactly a big house, Maxwell."

"All the more challenging, Wu."

I smirked again. "I could find you all." They all protested and said there was no way. "What happens if I win?"

"You get…" Duo leaned close and whispered "…a kiss." I blinked and Quatre laughed.

"Fine. I'll find you all. I'll stand outside the door and count to 15."

Duo grabbed my arm. "Hold on a minute! How did you know to do that when you've never played it?"

"It's…obvious? You need time to hide, and if I saw you hide, there'd be no point."

"You're too smart for your own good, Hee-chan." Duo laughed and I stepped out the door, counting silently to myself. At 15, I stepped back inside. Right away I thought I saw Duo on top of the fridge, but when I went to check, he was gone. I went around as silently as possible. I found Quatre first, in the closet no one ever goes in. He went and sat on the couch, trying not to laugh. Wufei I found next, hiding in an empty hamper. He looked a bit squished and mumbled about the "injustice" of it. That left just Trowa and Duo. Trowa I found hiding under the stairs. He didn't look too happy either; he's a bit tall for that. But Duo, I couldn't find. I had looked everywhere and was _almost_ ready to accept that I didn't win, when I saw the laundry room and got an idea. I silently looked in the washer first(you never know, he's real small), then popped open the dryer and Duo came tumbling out.

"Aw, you found me!"

"Baka." I smiled. "I win." He kissed me gently. _It's so much easier to just give in to my emotions…_ I kissed him again.

* * *

When we got back to the living room, my laptop beeped. I opened it and check the message. 

"What's it say, Heero?"

"We're to complete our missions, and stay out of school until we move to the next location."

"What if Relena finds us?"

"We'll just have to hope she doesn't." I frowned. "Besides…I said I would kill her. I wasn't lying."

* * *

Love and cookies people! P.S. Mini-poll here! Should Relena die? After all, Heero said he'd kill her... 


	12. Mission Accepted

Thanks for all of your reviews! You guys really are a big inspiration to me. I'm sorry I'm late in updating compared to normal, but I broke up with my boyfriend yesterday, so I'm a little low on creativity. I hope this chapter doesn't suffer because of it!

_

* * *

Mission Accepted: Chapter 12_

The next mission was a lot like other before it. Oz was moving mobile suits and we had to stop them. I was relieved that our next mission was in our gundams. I didn't like the idea of Duo getting captured again.

I knew it would be better if I distanced myself from my emotions while in battle, but it was getting harder and harder to do. _I was always told to act on my emotions…but should I be?_

That evening, we climbed into our gundams and sped off to the location given to us. At first it was just planes, and it looked easy enough, but then they dropped mobile suits and more ground units came. Of course, we were outnumbered 1000 to 5, but we like it that way.

"I'll take the air units, you guys get the rest." Well, most of them were the "rest", but I knew no one would object.

_

* * *

Duo's Point Of View_

The battle went on for a lot longer than we wanted it to, and it wasn't easy. We were getting pretty beat up, and Trowa was slowly running out of ammo. No good. I sliced another one in half and it blew up splendidly.

"Gotcha." Except at that moment, another enemy attacked me from behind and he exploded without my help. "…huh?" Apparently Wufei had got in way of the shot, then got him. "What're you doin'? You could get killed doing stupid things like that!"

Wufei smiled to himself. "Heero would never forgive me if you got hurt."

I blinked. "Really?" But just then the enemy came at us again. It was a looooong battle with a very slow victory.

* * *

We were so glad just to get out of our gundams and rest. Of course, Heero doesn't know what rest is; he went right to fixing his gundam up.

"Hee-chan…don't you even know how to relax?"

"Hn."

"C'mooon Heero…"

_

* * *

Heero's Point Of View_

"C'mooon Heero…"

_"Shut up, baka." _

_"C'mooon Heero! Don't you want to DO something?"_

_"I am doing something." _

_"But what about something FUN?" _

"….fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. But only for a little while. We need to be ready for anything."

"I know, I know…"

He dragged me inside and just as we sat down to watch something, there was a knock at the door. "Oh no…not Relena again." I got up and started to open the door, but just as I did, I was pushed to the ground and there were two gun shots. Duo was on me and I pushed him off as gently as possible, but instead of getting up like he normally would, he flopped onto the ground next to me. Blood covered my arm. "Duo!" I checked him over and he had been shot in the side, he would be okay. I took a quick look at who had done it. He looked like…a limo driver. _Relena?_ Sure enough, there was a pink limo outside the house, but I didn't think anyone was in it. _Duo? You shot him and got shot for me? Why? It's usually mostly every man for himself…_

We quickly fixed Duo's wound and laid him down. He was still awake, amazingly. I went to leave the room to help the others dispose of the body and limo, but Duo stopped me.

"Heero…"

"Nani?"

"Don't…go…"

"Okay." I sat down next to him and he took my hand gently. Suddenly I got an overwhelming feeling of guilt. "Duo, I'm sorry, I was careless, and you got hurt because of it. I…I shouldn't have, I don't usually let my guard down, but…" _Since when do I babble like an idiot?_

Duo smiled. "it's okay, Hee-chan…everyone makes mistakes…even you." He looked away. "'Sides, I'd do anythin' to help you…"

I just watched him stare at the wall. _Is this…that "love" people talk about?_

* * *

Later, I found out that they had put the driver in the car, and drove it off a cliff. It sounded good to me, and we saw later on the news that Relena supposedly didn't know anything about why it happened. Of course, no one knew we did it either, which was good._ What is she up to?_

Duo rested for the rest of the night and I helped him eat his food that he loves so much. It was homemade pizza, prepared by me. He seemed to enjoy it, and that was enough for me. I felt like I wanted to tell him that I love him…_but is love too strong of a word?_

"Duo…"

"Eah, Ee-chan?" He chewed on his pizza.

"How do you know if…"

He swallowed. "If what?"

I frowned. "What do you think love is?"

He looked at me for a moment before looking down at his pizza. "Well…I think love is…when two people will do anything for each other. Even die for each other. When you care for someone so much that you miss them every minute they're not around, that you always want to do something for them…when you can't stop thinking about them. I guess that's what love is."

"Duo…"

"Yeah?"

"I…arigato."

"No problem."

And we ate the rest of our pizza mostly in silence.

* * *

There we go. So far I have people saying that yeah, I should kill her. Which I think I will. But perhaps I will torture her a little more. Why not? ;) 


	13. Mission In Progress

Whee! It is I, Aku-chan! I'm feeling better and ready to write! I have to admit, when I started this story, it was for my own pure amusement. When I decided to put it on here, I tried to edit it carefully to be more accurate. But when I thought about it…I admit, I had no idea where I was going to take this; where it was going to end. I think I have an idea now, though. And that makes it a LOT easier to write. I'm so glad you guys liked the goofy hide and seek game! Heehee…Anyways, on to the story!

_

* * *

Mission In Progress: Chapter 13_

Duo would need to stay in bed another day or two, and we'd be leaving this place tomorrow. I woke up the next morning to movement, only to find Duo trying to get up on his own.

I groaned sleepily. "Duo, you're not supposed to be getting up…"

He grinned down at me from his sitting position. "Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go, Hee-chan." It made me smile to know his happiness wasn't messed up from getting shot. Though, the next time I would see Relena, she'd be sorry.

* * *

That afternoon we all sat watching more of Duo's anime collection. Why he had so much of how he hauled it around is beyond me.

"It's all in my gundam, Hee-chan!"  
I just laughed and made us all some sandwiches. _Laughed. I actually laughed._ _And it wasn't my "insane psycho laugh" as Duo calls it. It was a…real laugh._

_"Well…I think love is…when two people will do anything for each other. Even die for each other. When you care for someone so much that you miss them every minute they're not around, that you always want to do something for them…when you can't stop thinking about them. I guess that's what love is."_

_"Duo…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I…arigato."_

_Why couldn't I say it? Were you describing the things you feel for me?_ I shook my head and finished the sandwiches., then taking them in and handing them out. And just then, there was a knock on the door. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice; my gun was out and ready. Windows are a real issue; it's hard to tell whether you should have more for an easy escape, or less for more safety from an attack. When I carefully opened the door, Relena jumped in.

"Happy Birthday, Heero!"

I glared at her. "It's not my birthday, you idiot."

"Well, since you never told me when your birthday is, I had to make one up! And look, I brought a guest!" She held up a hot pink teddy bear. If it had been brown, I might have cared a little. But PINK? _Poor, tortured bear…_ "Oh, and here's your present!" She shoved a small box in my face. It was wrapped in pink paper with pink ribbon, of course. Most colors are okay with me, but I hate pink. Just imagine how Duo feels, his favorite color is black! I would have laughed if it weren't for Relena standing there. I shut off my emotions as best I could and grabbed the box roughly.

"Fine, if it'll make you shut up." I tore it open easily and found a hot pink box inside it. It was obvious what it was, but to confirm it, I opened the box and there was a pink gold ring inside, with a bright pink stone in it.

"MARRY ME HERROOOOOOO!"

I stared at her in horror, and nobody moved. She jumped on me and tried to kiss me, but I pushed her off. "I don't think so."

"WHAT? BUT WHY?"

Just then, an evil thought popped into my head-Duo was really having an effect on me. "Because…if I'm going to marry _anyone_…" I walked over to Duo. "…it'll be this guy right here." I kissed the surprised Duo passionately and wrapped my arms around him. The other guys all smiled, even though they were a little surprised. It would have lasted longer, but Relena was crying her eyes out.

"HEEROOOOO! HOW CAN YOU JOKE LIKE THAT YOU MEANIE? YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!"

"I wasn't joking." I threw the box at her feet. "Take that piece of crap and get out of here before I get angry." She sobbed and ran away, back to her pink Barbie mobile. I had a feeling it wasn't the end of her though. I sighed and closed the door. "Good food and a good movie interrupted for THAT? What a waste."

Quatre laughed. "Heero…"

"Nani?"

"You sounded just like Duo!"

Duo grinned. "He spoke my mind, too!"

We all laughed. _Maybe emotions aren't so bad after all._


	14. Your Weakness Is Your Strength

Okay, I am SO much better now! I love all you guys, you're so nice! So, no more short chapters, I swear! This is a REAL chapter. I like it a lot, too.

_

* * *

Your Weakness Is Your Strength: Chapter 14_

We actually made it to our new location without any problems. We were staying somewhere undercover this time, so complete secrecy was very important. We were using the same fake names we used last time, and amazingly, Relena didn'tshow upfor our whole school day.

Duo grinned. "We must be lucky or somethin', huh?"

It wasn't easy remembering to call each other by our fake names. Quatre almost slipped, but caught himself in time and made it like he was talking about his brother named Trowa from back home.

"I really get them confused all the time! They're so alike!" Quatre even blushed to add to the effect. Our Japanese host just laughed; he found it funny as hell. We all laughed politely, but were all sweating about it. If Relena did show up, she would ruin our cover for sure. We'd fail our mission and as Duo put it _"We'd be SCREWED!" _

So of course when the servant went to go answer the door while we were eating, we all panicked and listened for what we all feared.

"I'd like to see Mr. Miyamoto, please."

"I'm sorry, Miss, they're eating right now."

_That's weird._ It was Relena, no mistake about it. But for some strange reason, she wasn't asking for "Heero" and she was trying to sound different.

"Well, you see, it's rather important. He forgot something at the school today."

Duo looked at me and mouthed "Bullshit!" and I knew he was right. I just don't forget things anywhere. Period. _Though with this "new" me, who knows. Dammit._ I shook my head sadly. _Yes, what a sad case I am now. Almost…stupid. I'm turning stupid! But…Duo isn't stupid. Ugh. How do I handle these emotions right without making an idiot of myself? I'll have to observe people more…_

"Mr. Miyamoto."

"What?" I looked up, suddenly out of my trance, and Relena's face was near mine. I wanted to back away, but kept my position. Her hair was…pink?

My ears detected a very quiet "Shinigami, kill me now." from Duo, but I pretended I didn't hear it. "Yes?"

She held out her open hand to me. "You left this at the school, sir."

I looked at her palm, which held the stupid, ugly, girly ring she had tried to give me. "That's not mine, Miss. Sorry you came all this way."

"Well, you see, a girl dropped it, but she told me that it belonged to you. She must want you to have it."

"I don't want-"

Duo poked my side, which was him saying _"Just accept the damn thing so we can get her out of here before she screws up!"_

"…okay." I took it from her. The host stared at me, and I remembered my manners, which I should have done automatically. "…thanks."

She smiled and patted my shoulder. "You're welcome. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Heero."

We all froze; no one even breathed. I racked my brain for something-anything that would save us. "Hero?"

Amazingly, she answered very quickly. She was obviously sharper than she liked to appear. "You're the hero of our basketball team, after all! We couldn't win this next game without you! I like that new nickname for you. It's cute!" She winked. "Bye bye now!" And poof, she was gone.

"Oh, so you joined the basketball team Miyamoto-san! That's excellent. You'll be staying after school for basketball practice every day, then?"

"Yes, sir." I sighed inwardly. _Damn that girl. DAMN YOU RELENA!_

* * *

The next day at school, we all signed up for basketball, and we stayed after school for it. The last I had to play it in a P.E. class, I had beaten everyone easy all on my own. This time wasn't too much different…except that Duo was actually a formidable opponent. I'd dribble down the court, and he'd get it from me somehow-like lightning! He'd distract me when I'd go to shoot a basket and I'd miss! _What…what is this? I'm so…helpless. So weak. What's happening to me?_ I just dropped down where I was and put my face in my hands. _I want to go back! NOW! What's wrong with me?_

_"_Rai-chan…?" Duo kneeled down next to me. "Hey, you okay? Rai?"

"Hn…"

"Is that a 'yes' hn or a 'no' hn?"

I glared up at him. "Iie."

He frowned. "Why?"

I stood like nothing was wrong. "We'll talk about it later."

The teacher blew his whistle. "Okay, good practice, everyone! Go change."

* * *

That night Duo sat in my room, bouncing around on my bed. "So, what's the matter, Hee-chan? What happened today?"

"I…" I tried to figure out a way to explain it, and sat down next to him. "Remember how I told you…that I was getting more emotions-that I was becoming more like you?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, it's not just that. These emotions, they're…I can't do anything anymore!"

Duo gave me a weird look. "You seem to be doing things just fine to me."

"I can't do things like I used to! Am I…losing my talent or something?"

"No, Hee-chan…" he took my hand. "I think you're just learning the meaning of the phrase 'nobody's perfect'."

"But I was! Why can't I be now?"

"Because when you think with your heart instead of your head-"

"You make stupid decisions?"

"No, you-"

"You can't do things right?"

"No! You…make the better decisions."

I did my best imitation of a clueless Duo. "…I don't get it."

"Geez!" He gave me a friendly shove, to which, if I had been myself, I would have reacted. "I mean that…when you're all machine-like, you choose crap based on what's the more logical decision. Like…like that old movie iRobot! Did you ever see that movie?"

I stared at him. "…movie?"

"Nevermind, sorry I asked!" He laughed. "Well, in the movie, two cars were sinking. One was lower than the other, and the robot making the rescue calculated out in his head that it would be more logical to save the car closer to the surface, because there'd be a better chance for that guy to live. So the little girl in the other car drowned."

I frowned at him. "What kind of movie is THAT?"

"Heero! You're not listening!"

"Right, sorry."

He looked at me doubtfully, then continued. "But then there was a robot that was made who could feel emotions. He didn't just make the logical choice, he did what he felt was right. He ended up saving the girl instead of shutting down the system, because, even though it wasn't the logical thing, it was the right thing."

"But then if he didn't shut down the system-"

"The other guy took care of it!" Duo shrugged it off. "Heero! Geez! That's not the point!" He stuck his tongue out at me. "The point is: it's better to do things based on your emotions-you can save more people like that sometimes."

"But, Duo…"

"Yeah?"

"These emotions…they make me so vulnerable! So…weak…"

Duo smiled at me. "Well, Hee-chan…sometimes, your greatest weakness can be your greatest strength."

I looked up at him, getting trapped in the brilliant color of his eyes. "Duo, I…"

"Yeah, Hee-chan?"

"I…I love you, Duo…"

He smiled again. "I love you, too, Heero." He kissed me affectionately and for the first time…I had found something in the world that I never wanted to end.

* * *

How was it? LOVE AND COOKIES!…with milk. Unless you don't like milk. Then you can trade it in for soda. 


	15. When You Get In My Way:Scene One

I'M SO SORRY! -bows and cries- FFN wasn't working right! So I couldn't update…and then I'm so tired today….I HAVE NO GOOD EXCUSE! -cries and jumps out the nearest window- ha ha…kidding. (you might recognize that from Gravitation...)-cough- So, on with the story!

_

* * *

When You Get In My Way(Scene One): Chapter 15 _

I didn't want to leave Heero's room that night, but I had to. Our strange host was up to something bad and it was our job to find out what and stop him. The problem was, he always seemed to be around. I found out though, by skipping school, that he was gone most of the day while we were at school, but returned shortly before we got there. It assured him that we didn't know that he ever left. What we needed to know next was where he was going.

So we all stayed back the next day and tried to follow him. It wasn't easy since he was in a car. Apparently it was for nothing, though, because he just went to a office where he supposedly worked and that was that. So, the day after that day, after he had left, we snuck in a window on the ground floor. It was time to search his stuff.

"Where should we start?" Quatre looked around.

"I think his room would be a good place."

Heero nodded. "But we need to check his desk and computer."

"Okay, so…me and Wu-man'll check his room, you check his computer and desk, and Trowa and Quat can look anywhere else they can find." They all nodded and we went our separate ways.

When we entered the bedroom, it was very clean and orderly, just like the rest of the house.

"I don't think there's much here."

I shrugged. "I'll take the left side, you take the right." I pulled out the drawer to his small night table, but there wasn't much in it. Except a gun, but everyone has one, so I didn't think it mattered. Wufei was checking the closet while I went into his clothes drawer. "Wufei!"

He was by my side in a second. "What is it?"

"This guy wears white boxers with the red hearts!" I pointed to it.

"That's what you wanted to show me?"

I nodded. "Isn't that sick-"

He hit me over the head. "idiot."

"Ow…mean! Don't you ever have fun?"

"This isn't my idea of fun."

"Yeah, well, someone's gotta be the sunshine on a cloudy day!"

"Some sunshine you are, Maxwell."

We looked for a while more, but there was basically nothing. "Well, THAT was a waste of time. He's gonna be home in 2 hours!"

* * *

It turns out there was nothing else anywhere either. The only thing Heero had found was a floor plan that indicated he had a basement. The problem? Well, we couldn't find the door. 

"A secret door leading down to the basement? That's classic!" I seemed to be the only one who cared, though.

"It's too soon until he gets back. We'll have to leave it for tomorrow." Just as Heero said that we heard someone unlocking the front door. The five of us scrambled out the window just in time, since the phone rang.

He walked in and picked it up. "Yeah?" Of course, we couldn't hear the other end of the conversation. "No, I already told you. I got those kids paying me to stay here for their schooling. The last thing I need is the news saying five dead kids were found in my house. " A pause. "No, we'll do that at your house." another pause. "Yes, I do have that secret basement, but-" He sighed. "Okay, fine. Be here, tomorrow night, at 10:30. Those kids sleep at 10...right…yeah…okay." He hung it up.

I looked at Heero-he looked at me. I guess we had found our answer.

* * *

"C'mon, Heero, how smart is it to go down there when THEY are there? Wouldn't it be better to wait for tomorrow and just look for the door when no one's-" 

Heero covered my mouth. "Shut up, baka. It's obvious we won't find the door unless we see them go in it. Besides, then we can see what he's up to."

I sighed. "Whatever you say, Hee-chan." And so we all crawled down the stairs at 10:30. I still didn't think it was a good idea, but we were supposed to find out what he's up to so I guess it works anyways.

"Are you ready?"

"Uh-yes, right this way."

A tall, thin man followed our short, fat host. It was kind of funny, but I wasn't about to laugh-Heero would kill me if I did. We snuck behind them as they approached the bookcase, and the short, fat host guy pulled out a certain book. The wall turned half way and the two men walked through, then it closed again.

"Oh my Shinigami, Heero, that's SO classic!" I started laughing and he covered my mouth…but I could see that smirk tugging at those delicious lips. "Amif eh eeo! At's fo massic!" I licked his hand and he pulled it away, surprised.

"What are you doing?"

"Tastin' ya Hee-chan! You don't taste salty! You taste-"

He put his hand right back over my mouth. "That's enough, baka. Let's go."

I broke away. "Oh! I wanna do it! I wanna do it!" I went up and pulled out the same book the guy had before, and it opened. "Classic!" I started to laugh like a psycho, but my mouth was covered and dangerous cobalt eyes stared at me.

"I don't want to have to tell you again, Duo. This is dangerous." He seemed to think for a moment, then glared at me. "What are you on?"

"fut?"

"You're too giddy and you keep saying it's classic. What's the matter with you?"

"ee-han, if's bust ike fat fol ovie e autched!"

He stared at me, and removed his hand. "What?"

"I said, it's just like that old movie we watched! What was the name…?"

"Baka." He grabbed my hand and hauled me down the stairs behind it and everyone else followed, sweat dropping.

* * *

"Speaking of drugs…" I pointed to large wooden boxes filled with bags of white powder, pills, and everything else you could think of. Even drinks pre-canned with the stuff. 

"He's dealing drugs?"

I shrugged. "How old fashioned."

Heero rolled his eyes and we listened for the two.

"Do you think it's enough? Or did you need more? I can give you more…for a price."

"No…this should be more than enough to poison a whole school."

"A…what? Poison? Sir, these don't poison…"

"Enough for each person will kill them all. That's why I asked for extra in the pre-drugged cans."

"You're going to…kill the whole school? But why?"

"I hate those kids."

"So you're going to kill them?"

"I was ordered to anyways…but beside that, those kids are just too nosey." He turned around, gun aimed right for us…and fired.

* * *

Review, review! 


	16. When You Get In My Way:Scene Two

Hi hi! Only warning is that this is a sad chapter. But it's not the end, I promise.

_

* * *

When You Get In My Way(Scene 2): Chapter 16_

It was almost like slow motion. The bullet flew past me, right through Duo. The blood splattered and he fell back…so slowly.

"Duo!" I caught him before he hit the ground while the others fired upon the man.

"AHHHIEEEEE!" The fat host let out a girly scream and ran behind boxes. The other man started to dodge, but was too slow…much too slow. He fell to a bloody mass on the ground. However, my mind could only process one thing.

"Duo…"

"Y-Yeah, Hee-chan?" He opened his eyes and smiled up at me.

"Are you okay?" His blood was soaking onto me, I knew he wasn't.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It's just my shoulder." He stood with my help.

"AHHHHIEEEEE! PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEE!" Wufei just smirked and kept his gun aimed at the man's head.

"You dishonor yourself. This is justice."

"No." I came over, having finally pulled my gun out. "This will be mine." Wufei moved aside and I pointed my gun at the man. "You were going to let him kill hundreds of people. You sold drugs. You're a criminal. But above all else…you are the cause of someone I care about getting hurt. THIS is justice."

The rest…was a blur. I could hear her… "HEEEROOOOOOO! NOOOOO!"…then a flash of pink as I pulled the trigger…then only silence. Relena's bloody body lay before me, the fat man still very much alive.

"You…" I aimed my gun at him again. "Omae o korosu!" The man died with another girly scream…then there was silence once again.

The pink mass coughed. "Heero…"

I kneeled down, feeling as guilty as a person can. "Relena…"

She smiled. "You can't…get peace…though killing everyone. Peace can only…be gained…through peace."

"But that's not true…" I trailed off as she stopped breathing. "Relena?" I shook her. _What a human thing to do…like I can't already tell she's dead._ "…gomen nasai, Relena…but I said I would…if you got in my way."

Wufei stepped up beside me. "I think she knew. Maybe she's just happy she died by your hand. After all…you never loved her like that. So maybe she knew and then all she wanted…" he trailed off as well.

"Mission…complete."

* * *

From outside, a man knew. He picked up the torch on fire and walked up to the window. "Are the explosives in place and ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He threw the torch in the window, shattering the glass easily. "Now I'll kill them once and for all. The gundam pilots will never get in my way again."

* * *

I stood at last. "Okay, this is what we're going to do." I tried to ignore Quatre's sobbing. He could be tough when he wanted to be. "We're going to go back up to the third floor and get our things. Once we do, we're going to figure out how to destroy this house, and get out of here." They all just nodded. "Okay, let's go."

But when Duo opened the secret door, he started coughing immediately. Smoke filled the air and the house was a blazing blur of orange and red.

"Someone knows we're here!" I grabbed Duo's hand again and we ran off towards the stairs. The bottom of them was in flames. "We'll have to climb up." They all nodded, and Wufei lead the way. Trowa was next and he helped Quatre up. I went next and was about to follow the others when I remembered Duo's wound. I turned back just in time as he slipped and fell. I caught his hand.

He grinned. "Good save, Hee-chan!" I pulled him up and we ran up the stairs. _How? How do you do that, Duo? You always…smile. No matter what the situation, you can…be happy. Why?_

_"Why won't you tell us what your nightmares are, Duo? Maybe we could help you..."_

_He shook his head. "I don't think so, Quat." Quatre frowned. Before, Duo only used to get these nightmares every now and then...but lately, it happened every night. Does it have anything to do with me?_

_Duo climbed back into bed to show us that he was just fine, and he gave us his trade-mark grin. "Nite guys!" They mumbled their good nights and left. I stood where I was for a moment, then flicked off the light and went back to bed. _

_I inspected all the deep, disgusting gashes as they oozed blood. "Duo..."_

_He tried to grin for me. "Yeah, Hee-chan..?" He sounded so pathetic._

_"Why, Duo!" He winced. Why do my eyes sting? _

_"...'cause…you h-hate me..." Duo started to lose consciousness _

_I shook him hard. "Duo! Wake up! You can't go to sleep, do you understand me!" _

"Duo…"

"Y-Yeah, Hee-chan?" He opened his eyes and smiled up at me.

"Are you okay?" His blood was soaking onto me, I knew he wasn't.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It's just my shoulder."

_Why do you smile, Duo? What is there to smile about? A world or darkness and destruction surrounds you. All you know is death, killing, and torture. Yet…you smile. What am I missing? What is it I don't know? Do you smile…for us?_

We all started pulling out things together, thankfully away from the fire. I saw it then; we were not out of danger. "Kuso…GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"Heero, what's wrong-"

I pointed to the bomb attached to the wall. "It's going to explode any second! Get out of here!"

"Down the stairs?" Quatre looked scared.

"No, the building will crash down on you. Out the window! Hurry!"

"But Yuy, we don't have-" I shoved a cord into Wufei's hand.

"Go out the window!" He nodded and tied it onto something. Quatre and Trowa went first, hurrying as best they could. Wufei went next, but Duo made no move to join them. "Duo, what are you doing? Baka! Get out of here!"

"I'm not going without you!"

I grabbed him in a quick hug. "Don't be stupid! I hear them coming up the stairs…if they're not distracted, they'll kill the rest of you. Now get out of here!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"

"You have to!"

"No!"

"Duo-"

"I LOVE YOU HEERO!"

A small smile came to my face. "I love you, too, Duo…but this is what I have to do. Besides…once this war is over, I have no where to go…no where to exist. I'm a monster…made just for this. I don't belong."

"But you could belong!" Tears streamed down Duo's face and I wanted to cry. "If you've got nothing else to exist for…then exist just for me! I…I can't live without you!"

"I could stay...with you?" I kissed him gently and pulled away. "I'm sorry, Duo…"

Several men busted into the room. "There they are!"

_

* * *

Duo's Point Of View_

With lightning speed, Heero pushed me and I flew through the window, broken glass embedding itself in my skin. As I fell to my death, the floor Heero was on exploded. Trowa caught me right before I hit the hard ground.

"N-No…" I stared up at the missing floor. "NO!" I struggled in Trowa's arms, trying to go back. "I-It can't be…HEERO!" But Trowa held me tightly, and I sobbed into his shirt. "B-Boys don't…cry…" I shut my eyes. "Heero…..Heero….Heero…come back….please….Heero…I-I love you…come back…please…."

But Trowa kept walking, never to look back. And Heero never followed.

* * *

As I promised, this isn't the end. Review, m'kay? 


	17. River Of Tears

_River of Tears: Chapter 17_

The tears wouldn't stop. When Trowa put me down, I couldn't stand, and I dropped right into the grass, sobbing and whispering his name. A name I could never call to again. A face I would never see, a voice I would never hear. I couldn't stop crying.

"Well, then what are you going to do? We're can't exactly pilot Maxwell's gundam for him!"

"We could put him in and use auto pilot." Trowa was quiet, but taking command of the situation.

"W-What about…" Wufei tried to lower his voice so I wouldn't hear. "…Yuy's gundam?"

I sobbed harder. "Heero…"

They all fell silent, most with tears in their eyes.

"T-This can't…be…goodbye…" I stared up at them. "Tell me…h-he's not…g-gone…"

They stayed silent and Quatre grabbed me in a hug, sobbing into my shirt while I sobbed into his.

"We'll stay here for the night…and we'll figure this out in the morning." Trowa brought Quatre and me inside. It was our emergency safe house in case something like this happened, and we kept the important stuff here. What had gotten blown up had been most of our weapons. "Duo, maybe you should sleep on the couch-"

"NO!" I ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind me. I crawled into the bed and hugged his pillow. "Heero…" _It smells like you…but it's nothing like you. It's not you. It would never be good enough._ The tears kept coming. "We never said it, but….but I always thought we'd be together…forever…" I pulled out my knife and stared at it. "Heero…why aren't you here with me? But…I guess…I'll be with you soon. I promise. I-I love you…Heero…" I brought the blade down to my wrist and began to cut when something stopped me. A breeze blew through my window, gently moving my bangs. _Was the window open this whole time?_ I ignored it and continued on my mission…my last mission.

_"Duo, what are you doing?"_

I stopped and more tears streamed down my face. "I-I'm going to be with you, Heero!"

_"You're already with me…Duo, you know I'd never leave you alone."_

"B-But I am alone…" I tried to wipe away my tears. "…but not for long." I put the knife to my wrist and started again.

_"Baka…"_ Two strong arms wrapped around me from behind and I turned my head to see.

"W-Who…" I stared. "H-H-Heero…?"

"Hai. Did you really think I would leave you?"

"B-But the explosion-you-it-I-"

"You're talking to the guy who self-destructed his gundam and survived."

I stared at him in disbelief. "I-Is it really you?" I reached a hand up and touched his face. "Heero…"

He wiped away the offending tears and held me close. I could smell him. Sure, there was the smell of smoke and ash with it, but I could still tell. My Heero was back…he wasn't dead. I cried again…this time, they were tears of happiness.

* * *

"You're telling me that they ALL got away?"

"Y-Yes, sir…"

"How absurd! You worthless bastards!"

"W-We're sorry, sir…"

"I don't care what you are! I want them all killed! If you can't do it right this time, I'll kill YOU!"

"U-Understood, sir…"

"Aside from that, at least that Peacecraft girl is dead, we don't need her in our way."

"Yes, sir."

"That's our second man they've taken down personally. Get Robert's brother. It's time to go into phase two and make that one WISH he was dead. What a convenience that they look exactly the same."

* * *

Shorter chapter, but it's just to assure you that Heero isn't dead. By the way, 100 REVIEWS! Well, on both my stories combined, but still! Yaaaay! 


	18. Back From The Dead:Scene One

Hello hello! It's me again! Sorry that I scared all of you so bad and made some of you cry. Heehee…I'm glad you're that attached to the story though! Makes me happy!

_

* * *

Back From The Dead(Scene One): Chapter 18_

I got tugged out of my dreamy state when I realized Heero was…wet?

"Hee-chan, you're…" I looked down at the sticky wetness using the pale moonlight from outside. "…bleeding!"

"Hai."

"That's it? Hai? 'Yes, I know I'm bleeding, who cares?' I bet you broke something and fixed it yourself, too!"

A small smile came to his face. "Maybe."

"Why didn't you get cleaned up? What if your cuts are bad?" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bathroom.

"I don't think they're as bad as yours would have been."

I stopped dead and looked down, tears suddenly in my eyes again. "Heero, I…I thought you were dead. I mean, we all saw it explode-and you never came out-and you didn't follow us back-so I didn't want…I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to be…with you."

"So I heard…" He wrapped his arms around me again, covering both of us in his blood, but I could care less.

"You heard me?"

"I came in through your window."

"Why'd you sneak up on me?"

"Would you have opened the window and believed it was me?"

"…" I thought about that for a minute. "Point taken. But still, Heero you-" He shut me up with a kiss. I wouldn't have stopped, except that I remembered his cuts. I reluctantly broke the kiss. "Hee-chan! We gotta fix your cuts!" I dragged him into the bathroom and pulled out all the first aid supplies. With the light on, it sure looked like a lot of blood. "Wow, you're a mess." He gave me a funny look. "Take off your shirt!" He did as he was told, apparently not having much to say.

He had some pretty nasty cuts which I could only guess were from being exploded. He also had a bullet wound in his shoulder-the same as me! "Hee-chan, we're twins!"

He gave me another funny look. "What?"

I pulled off my shirt, since my wound hadn't been taken care of yet either. "See?" I pointed. "Same place!"

"Baka." But he smiled. "I'll fix yours."

So we worked on each others shoulders and I fixed up the rest of him. Of course, he had to take his pants off, too. _Heh heh. _He was fully capable of doing it all himself, I know that. If he had been normal lately he would've turned away, taken the stuff and mumbled: 'I can do it myself…'. But since he wasn't, and since he loves me, he let me do it. I gave him a big grin and he stared at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Hee-chan." I couldn't help myself, I looked him up and down. Even when he was hurt, he still looked damn good.

He rolled his eyes. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

I blinked. _Since when does he talk like that?_

"What you haven't seen…" He whispered in my ear. "…is what's under them."

I blinked again. "Hee-chan, are you feelin-"

He smirked. "That's the problem…I'm feeling _too_ good." He took my hand and dragged me back into the bedroom, closing the door behind us. He easily stripped me of my pants, like it was something he did everyday. The thought was enough to make you puke.

"Hee-chan, how many times have you done this before?"

He gave me another weird look like 'What the hell are you thinking?'. "None."

"None?" I breathed a sigh of relief, and he smirked again. Then he slipped off both our boxers. "Hee-chan, I-"

"Shh…" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately. My tongue found its way into his mouth somehow and he gently fought it for dominance. That was something I had never thought of before. _Who's the girl of this relationship?_ Not that it really mattered, but it was just funny to think about. _Well, considering he's stronger than me, and the length of my hair and the color of my eyes-yup, I'm the girl._ I couldn't help it, I laughed a little, breaking our kiss.

"What's so funny, Duo?"

I gave him a goofy grin. "I'm the girl in our relationship."

He stared at me for a moment like he didn't understand, then a smile came to his face. A great big, true smile…and I was sure I'd never seen anyone more beautiful in my entire life.

He undid my hair as if to make me even more girly and ran his fingers through it. Then Heero laid me down on the bed and crawled over me. "This is going to hurt a little…"

* * *

From downstairs they heard me scream.

"Oh, no! Duo!" Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei ran up the stairs, and stopped at my door.

_"Mmm…Heero…"_

_"Duo…"_

Quatre blushed. "I-I guess Heero is alive after all!" He cried tears of happiness into Trowa's shirt, as said tall pilot carried Quatre back downstairs. They all breathed a sigh of relief, and talked about plans for the next day, trying to ignore any sounds of love making from upstairs.

* * *

The next day, since we were sure we weren't followed, we were able to stay there, but not go to school. We figured someone must have known we were in there and burned/exploded the house. The only question was: Who was it and how do we find them? We figured it was the boss of the suit guy we killed. Heero sat on his damn laptop the whole day looking for it. I sat next to him and watched my anime, but I kind of had the urge to sit in his lap.

"I've got it." He looked over the record. "This guy is Xter Frost. Everyone else causes their little trouble, but apparently he's making the most of it. If we can stop him, we might be able to make peace through talking, like Relena wanted." We had seen it on the news, that she was missing. It was a sad thing, but she had chosen it herself. "Apparently this guy doesn't live too far from here-"

I couldn't help it anymore, I pushed the laptop out of his lap and put myself in it. "Hi there, Hee-chan."

"Duo, I have to-"

"You already found it. What's the rush?"

"We're starting the assault tonight."

"Oh…" I sighed and pushed myself back onto the couch. "I guess I don't get anymore love."

Now, I could have been mistaken, but it looked like Heero Yuy actually BLUSHED. "Duo-when this is all done-I promise…"

I grinned at him. "Okay, Hee-chan!" I stuck out my pinky finger. "Pinky promise?"

He looked at me like I was insane. "A what?"

I laughed. "Just give me your pinky!" He stuck his out like I did, I wrapped mine around his and made the gesture of shaking hands. "That's a pinky promise."

He gave me yet another funny look. "What's the point?"

"I dunno, it just makes it more official!"

"Baka."

* * *

We're getting down to the final battle here…review, review! Love, cookies, and huggles! 


	19. Back From The Dead:Scene Two

This chapter is a bit on the short side, and I'm sorry, but it's so HOT here I'm dying, and it makes it hard to think. I'll try to write a bigger one when it cools off tonight.

_

* * *

Back From The Dead(Scene Two): Chapter 19_

"Alright! Another sneak-in job!" Duo jumped into the room wearing all black-leather? All I knew is how delicious he looked in it. _Damn my stupidity and promising to make love to him again when this is all over! On that note, damn my emotions! I'm still trying to get control of them, and he's making it harder than it should be._ "But at least we can kill our prize this time!" Then it hit me. This was a sneaking mission. Just like the one when Duo was captured. He didn't _look_ afraid, though. He seemed rather excited about it. Somehow…I knew better. He wasn't happy at all. I grabbed him in a hug.

"H-Heero..? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" He sounded truly lost.

"Nevermind, I'll tell you later…"

He smiled. "Okay, Hee-chan."

* * *

Our main objective was to kill Xter Frost, and anyone trying to stop us. It would be high security, but we're supposed to be the best there is. We didn't know where everything was this time, so it'd be more difficult.

"Weeell…" Duo looked at the rest of us. "the only thing I can see is a vent in the back with no security. Good enough?"

"Can we fit?"

He grinned. "Sure we can! Good thing we're not adults."

* * *

So the next thing we knew, we were sneaking into a vent in the back of this guy's house. I was worried Trowa would be too big, but he wasn't. I had read that this guy most likely had an underground military facility.

_"According to this, Xter Frost probably has his own kind of military terrorists working under his house. Probably building bombs and who knows what else."_

_Duo grinned. "What's with these guys and their classic secret basements?"_

We snuck in silently and easily enough. There actually weren't as many guards inside as out, which made sense. Too bad for them, we were going to blow this place up. I was pretty sure Xter Frost was the one who employed the guy who hurt Duo so much before. So when we found him, I'd give Duo the option of killing him before I did. Duo wasn't free from him yet, and I wanted him to feel safe. He still had nightmares sometimes, but he hadn't cried.

Duo whispered to me. "Looks like we should go down here. There's no one around."

I nodded and Duo silently opened the vent in front of him, gracefully flipping out to the ground, landing on his feet easily. The rest of us just jumped down quietly. _Are you looking forward to killing this guy? Did you already know that he was the one who had them hurt you?_

"This should be the main office in his house." They nodded and we all pulled out our guns before kicking the door in. There, a man, known to us and Xter Frost, sat at a big desk, seemingly signing paperwork.

"Ah, so you're all here."

I pointed my gun in his face. "That's right, we are. This is the end of you."

"No, Mr. Yuy, I believe this is the end of _you_." Suddenly, at least a dozen guards busted in. I grabbed him and kept my gun to his head.

"If you don't remove your gun, Mr. Maxwell is going to die."

I glanced to Duo, who was being held by…_the same man who hurt him that we killed! _A gun was pointed to the back of Duo's head. "Either you let Mr. Frost go and come quietly, or…" He ran the fingers of his free hand down Duo's body. "…or this pretty boy gets it." Duo winced at the touch, like it had hurt him. I knew that it had. I then glanced to Wufei, Trowa and Quatre who gave me the signal with their eyes that they were ready.

Suddenly, Wufei shot the man holding Duo(who managed to run anyway) and we managed to kill the people holding us without too much trouble. However, Xter Frost was gone. Through the floor, it seemed. And he had apparently pushed the alert button.

"What if they evacuate? We need to get down there and blow this place NOW!" Wufei was talking to me, I think, but I couldn't hear him. Duo had slid down to the floor, his back leaning against the wall. He kept his face hidden by his bangs, but I could tell he was in complete shock, and pain.

I knelt down and pulled him close to me. "Duo, come on…that can't be the same guy…I killed him myself…it's just a look alike…and we'll kill him too…it'll be okay…"

"IT'S NOT OKAY! H-He…touched me…again…" The tears were in his eyes, and he tried to blink them back.

I hugged him tighter. "Shh…I'm sorry…I'm going to do everything I can to make sure it doesn't happen again…he won't hurt you again, Duo…" _Was Duo scared when I touched him like that? Did it make him uncomfortable? Did he feel…used? _I realized that, at the time, I had never thought of it. I hadn't asked him. _What if he only said it was okay because I wanted it? Duo…I want to make you happy. I want you to want this like I do…I don't want you to be afraid anymore!_

Duo pulled away and stood, walking towards the lifted floor tile. "Let's get going. We have some bastards to blow up." He didn't sound at all like himself, but I followed him anyways._ Whatever you do, where ever you go…I'll be there, Duo. I promise._


	20. Broken Promises

Okay, sadness, everyone! There's only _one_ more chapter after this one! ((cries)) **_BUT_**, I will tell you right now, I have a sequel planned, if you guys want it. So please let me know, okay?

_

* * *

Broken Promises: Chapter 20_

We had to hide quickly when we got down there. Frost had obviously alerted them all, and they were looking for us. I guess they hadn't come up there to get us figuring we were already down. This would make it more difficult to plant the bombs, but it could still be done. Trowa and Quatre would take the right side of the facility and Wufei and Heero would take the left side. I'd be going to the middle-alone.

"That's not a good idea, Duo. That guy got away-"

"If I find him, I'll kill him."

"Be careful…"

I blinked. That was the last thing I expected Heero to say to me. "Sure, Hee-chan."

And then we set off our separate ways. We were to set the bombs for five minutes. That should be more than enough to plant them all and move out-assuming we didn't run into any big trouble. But you know me, I'm a magnet for trouble! It loves me!

* * *

When I got to the center, there was no one there. I thought it was pretty weird-I didn't know it was a trap. So when the door banged shut behind me, I jumped. When I turned to look, I could feel my face pale. It was him! The same bastard! I automatically backed away.

"W-We killed you…" _Don't show you're afraid…_

"You killed my brother, so I think you need to be taught another lesson…"

He stepped closer. It was too late to get out my gun-he already had his own on me. "Stay away from me!"

"You aren't in the position to give me orders, Mr. Maxwell." He touched me and I jerked away, for which he hit me in the face. "If you're a good little boy, I might not kill you…" He removed my gun and pack, touching me again. I cringed and flinched, but there was nothing I could do. He bit my lip and removed my shirt. "You're so beautiful…I'm going to love ripping you apart…" He took out his knife, and it reminded me of such painful things…

_"It wouldn't be any fun to fuck you dry, now would it?"_

_"Go to hell…"_

_The man laughed and drew out a knife, cutting across my chest. "I bet it excites you to know you'll be fucked with your own blood." He then coated himself in it, and…and…_

I wanted to puke-I would have fought back, but fear overtook me…there was nothing I could do.

_

* * *

Heero's Point of View_

I knew something was wrong the second we all ended up at the entrance at the same time and Duo wasn't there. Nor was there any sign of him. He was damn fast.

"Cover me!" And with that, I ran towards the center, ignoring the questions from them. I had seen no guards, and that spelled t-r-a-p. The door was closed and locked. I shot at the lock and the hinges(amazingly, it was a normal door) which all came right off. So when I kicked the door, it fell right down. What I saw scared me to death, though I'd probably never say so.

Duo was on the floor with that same man on top of him. Duo's shirt was off and the man was cutting his chest.-that was "all", and I knew Duo had had worse things done to him. I had never seen those things, though, and just to see this much killed me.

"Heero!" Duo's beautiful voice broke me out of my trance(I admit to listening to him singing in the shower sometimes-he's really good!), and I ducked out of the way of the man's shot just in time, shooting him instead. Since he was over Duo, the body fell right on him, and I rushed to his side to remove it.

"Duo, I'm so sorry-I knew you shouldn't have gone alone-"

"Y-You said he wouldn't hurt me anymore…"

"I know, I'm so sorry Duo-"

"H-He touched me…he was going to…play with me…an' slice me up…"

"Duo…" My eyes stung and I pulled him close to me, and buried my face in his silky hair that I love so much. "I think…I think I finally understand what you were telling me the other day…"

_"But, Duo…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"These emotions…they make me so vulnerable! So…weak…"_

_Duo smiled at me. "Well, Hee-chan…sometimes, your greatest weakness can be your greatest strength."_

_I looked up at him, getting trapped in the brilliant color of his eyes. "Duo, I…"_

"My…greatest weakness…is you. I'd do anything for you, even fail a mission…but I could never do _anything_ without you." He stared up at me. "I'm still not used to saying it, but…I love you, Duo…"

His eyes sparkled with tears. "Heero…" Even all cut up and bruised, he looked so beautiful. I was about to kiss him, when-

"YUY!" I jumped at Wufei's loud voice. "We have to get the hell out of here! We have less than 1:30!"

My eyes widened, and I picked up Duo, leaving his bomb there(it would explode on its own from the other ones), and ran for my life. As soon as we got back up, Trowa broke the window and we all jumped out just as it exploded-making us fly to the ground.

With the smoke and dust everywhere, I couldn't see a thing. "Duo? …Duo?"

"Hee-chan…" It was almost a whisper, but I crawled in that direction and grabbed for his hand.

"I'm sorry, Duo…I should have gotten you out of there faster…"

I could almost hear the grin in his voice. "It doesn't matter…I'm fine…"

* * *

Once the smoke cleared, we did an injury check. We were all bruised up, but otherwise fine-except for Duo's cuts. Being the mom he is, Quatre had a first aid kit and we fixed Duo up right away. _My Duo…_ I picked him up again and we all walked away from the giant crater that had once been a mansion and a secret underground base. Maybe now, peace could be possible-and since it's over, I believe I have a promise to keep tonight.

* * *

Heehee…Heero's so naughty now! ((wink)) Remember to tell me if you'd like to see a sequel! 


	21. Resolutions

((cries)) This is the last chapter! However, see the bottom for information, m'kay?

_

* * *

Resolutions: Chapter 21_

The colonies and the earth each had their main men in power talk it out and sign a peace agreement, just as Relena would have wanted. I guess I feel she died from a stupid cause-mainly me-but not for a stupid reason. We got her a grave made on earth, and piled flowers on as our thanks. She was an idiot…but she deserved at least a little respect-not that she was dead. Most people hadn't given up on looking for her, but we knew the truth.

But what do soldiers do when they're obsolete?

_"What're we gonna do now? We don't have houses or anything."_

_"Oh, that reminds me, Duo!" Quatre beamed at him. "You two can stay at my mansion for as long as you like!"_

_"Really? Thanks Quat!" They hugged and I just stared._

So we were at Quatre's mansion now. We didn't do much of anything now-there WAS nothing to do. We trained together to keep in shape, but aside from that, our lives were full of pizza and parties to honor us. "Crap like that." as Duo says.

Speaking of Duo, we were a little frustrated. Let's just say the walls must not be thick enough-we were really embarrassed and avoided everyone for days. So we couldn't do too much of that either. You were never _alone_ here…and while that was nice, it was also a pain.

* * *

The next day, Duo was missing. "Quatre, where's Duo?"

He smiled. "He said he went shopping and he'll be back in a little bit."

"Shopping? We don't need anything…" _Why did he go without me?_ I sighed and played Duo's video games for a little while, but got bored quickly…so I ended up just sitting in front of the main doors, waiting. After another few hours, I was ready to give up-until I heard a car outside. Quatre had told Duo he'd buy him any car he wanted. Duo chose some red sports car that fit just the two of us, and he loved speeding. I guess it was some kind of attempt to replace our gundams, which we all had to destroy. I stood to greet him.

Suddenly, Duo burst through the door with the biggest grin I had even seen. "HEE-CHAN! I GOT US A HOUSE!"

…so much for a boring life.

* * *

**Okay, since you all want it, I will do another fic-but it won't be a sequel exactly. Instead, it will be a companion fic. So if a person has read this one, that's good, and you'll know more, but if not, they can still read the next one. I'll be using some of the stuff in this one for flashbacks, etc. I'm probably going to make it romance/humor. It won't be all fluff, though, o' course. The first chapter should be up by Monday maybe, so look for it!** I'm so glad you guys liked this fic, and I hope you like the next one, too!LOVE AND COOKIES!

Aku-chan


	22. AN

OMG WHAT! ANOTHER CHAPTER! No, sadly not. However, I come baring good news! 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

For everyone who wished for a bit better editing and yummier lemon scenes, I'm granting your wish. I can now be found on AFF where I am reposting this story with the afformentioned changes. My author name on there is shinigamiakumu and my pen name is Aku-chan. So far, I have only gotten to the first chapter of this story, but I can assure you I'll be continuing ASAP. So please stop by somtime, and feel free to tell me if there was anything you thought should be edited throughout the story.

P.S. For those who don't know what AFF is, that's the adultfanfiction website.


End file.
